The Standart You Walk Past (Traducción)
by letsgethishit
Summary: Al regresar a Hogwarts para su octavo año después de la Guerra , la directora Mcgonagall decidió poner en la misma habitación a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter juntos. Ella pudo haber esperado un destacado ejemplo de la unión de las casas; los otros estudiantes esperaban insultos y peleas. Pero nada de eso pasó. Eso fue, hasta que Harry caminó dormido hacia la cama de Draco.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

Notas: El titulo viene de la cita hecha por el teniente general David Lindsay Morrison, AO.

 _"El estándar por el que pasas, es el estándar que aceptas."_ ¹

* * *

Draco reforzó el escudo sobre su caldero y programó un temporizador para dentro de diez minutos. El ultimo ingrediente—unas cuantas gotas de jugo de Horklump—estaba en un frasco protegido mientras Draco limpiaba su mesa de trabajo. Escuchó un minúsculo ping cuando un objeto no identificado intento entrar en su caldero, y sintió una oscura satisfacción mientras el objeto rebotaba de nuevo desde donde lo habían arrojado; a un par de mesas a la izquierda por delante de él, se escuchó un gran chillido de sorpresa y un torrente de palabras de Slughorn mientras asistía al desorientado estudiante.

Slughorn rara vez se acercaba a la mesa de Draco al final de la clase de Pociones. Se ajustaba bien a Draco, ya que tenia la sospecha de que Slughorn sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Extrañaba a Tío Severus, él...

Draco apartó el pensamiento lejos y se concentro en su caldero. Con cuatro minutos en su temporizador, el color lechoso de su poción se estaba desvaneciendo. Redujo un poco el calor y escribió una nota en su diario de pociones.

Potter trabajaba en un escritorio más cercano al frente, Weasel (Weasley) y Granger lo flanqueaban. El Niño Maravilla estaba encorvado, y hubo un breve destello en su mano sobre su caldero cuando inclinó algo dentro. Draco se estremeció interiormente cuando una nube de humo blanco se levantó del caldero de Potter.

—Harry, mi muchacho, ¡Ya casi lo tenías!— Slughorn se acercó a Potter, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. —Lástima, lastima. Ve a trabajar con el Sr. Weasley por ahora, ¡No te preocupes!.

El cronómetro de Draco paró, volviendo sus ojos a su caldero. Los últimos rastros de blanco lechoso se disiparon y Draco cortó el calor y completó la poción con tres gotas de jugo y siete vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Un color verde brillante se arrastraba inicialmente en la varilla de vidrio de Draco, antes de que la poción se asentara en una aguamarina transparente.

Para el tiempo en el que Slughorn se dignó a visitar la estación de trabajo de Draco, él ya había embotellado y etiquetado su poción, con su mesa despejada. Draco mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Slughorn, por lo que bien sabía que no le estaba dirigiendo ni la mirada. El profesor miro hacia el frasco, murmuro un "Bien", y volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

Draco discretamente conjuró algunos escudos antes de caminar por entre los otros estudiantes al poner su frasco en la mesa central. Ésta vez no fue hechizado, pero eso hizo poco para parar la pequeña amargura que tenia al saber que, una vez que Slughorn vea la etiqueta que decía Draco Malfoy en el frasco, la poción sería tirada a la basura. Draco habría guardado frascos separados de las pociones que hizo si no fuera por el riesgo de ser descubierto y las posibles acusaciones que tendría en su contra.

Tuvo que pasar por delante de Potter y Weasley para volverse. Los ojos de Potter estaban parcialmente vacíos, mientras que las mejillas de Weasley estaban rojas de frustración. Ninguno de los dos miró a Draco.

* * *

Draco se sentó en su escritorio en el dormitorio, casi amanecía. El dormitorio estaba milagrosamente vacío—Potter había estado ausente toda la noche. Draco casi estaba preocupado; el sabia que Potter vagabundeaba a la noche, pero siempre regresaba justo una hora después de medianoche. Dado que él aun seguía afuera...habría una posibilidad de que regresara mientras Draco todavía siguiera en la habitación que compartían.

Fue la idea de la directora McGonagall ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación en el octavo año. Un numero grande de alumnos del octavo grado regresaron por lo que simplemente no habían suficientes dormitorios en las Casas. Por lo que, McGonagall había convertido la torre Este en un alojamiento temporario, y reconociendo que los estudiantes del octavo año eran adultos, fueron acomodados de a parejas en vez de a grandes grupos. A primera vista, se suponía que Draco represente a Slytherin y Potter a Gryffindor. Tal vez ella esperaba un excelente ejemplo de la unidad de las Casas; Draco sabía que los estudiantes estaban a la expectativa ya sea por su propia muerte, o por él para atracar a Potter.

Estaban todos equivocados.

La noche de la Fiesta de Bienvenida fue la última vez que Draco había interactuado con Potter en cualquier forma, cuando él y Potter se habían dado la mano _cortésmente_ bajo la mirada de McGonagall justo después de que ella anunció la acomodación de los dormitorios. Draco subió a la habitación primero, mientras Potter se quedo en la sala común con sus fans.

Y eso fue todo. Tres semanas habían pasado desde eso: Draco se mantuvo fuera del camino, y Potter se escabullía por la noche alrededor de Hogwarts haciendo quién-mierda-sabe-qué y la única vez que Draco vio a Potter fue en el Gran Salón o en clases. El sabia que Potter nunca le dirigía la mirada, siempre tan ocupado con Granger y Weasley, o con su atrozmente gran grupo de fans. Draco se recordó a si mismo que él estaba muy ocupado estudiando.

De cualquier manera, ellos no eran amigos, y no peleaban. Ellos solo no tenían nada que hacer el uno con el otro. Honestamente, era mejor de lo que Draco esperaba. Con el gran número de chicos, Draco no tenía la esperanza de obtener un dormitorio privado. De todos los chicos, Potter era el menos probable de matarlo mientas dormía; después de todo, ¿Cuál era el punto de matar a alguien que previamente has salvado?

* * *

Había algo, sobre Hogwarts después del anochecer, que era tranquilizador. En el día, el mundo es un destello, sonando como un zumbido en los oídos de Harry. Su cara se sentía adolorida por sonreír, y sus ojos se sentían secos de mantenerlos abiertos. Siempre había algo que hacer, alguien con quien hablar. Si no era Hermione y Ron, o tal vez Ginny, o Neville, eran algunos otros del octavo año que querían hablar con él sobre algún trabajo, o miembros del club de duelo o jugadores de Quidditch que preguntaban por sus consejos, o chicas tratando de darle pociones de amor.

Como sea, la noche, no mantenía expectativas excepto la tranquilidad de Harry. Destellos de pálida luz plateada se alineaban en los pasillos, dando la impresión de barras, de confinamiento, reprimiendo los pensamientos de Harry, manteniéndolo alejado de los recuerdos que acechaban justo debajo de sus ojos.

Se sintió el breve momento en el que Harry se acurruco en el asiento de la torre Norte, envuelto en su capa. El gris del paisaje nocturno lo hacía dormitar, medio despierto.

El deslizamiento a sueños oscuros sacudieron a Harry a seguir despierto. Harry hizo una mueca, adolorido por su doblada posición. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un amarillo casi rosado, por lo que volvió al dormitorio.

* * *

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando las protecciones de Draco silbaron, y Potter entraba a la habitación.

Por un breve momento, Draco se entretuvo con la idea de ignorar a Potter justo como Potter lo ignora a él, pero un deseo de realmente _ver_ a Potter—para hacer que Potter lo _vea_ —le hizo levantarse en su posición para mirar al Salvador.

Potter tenía un pedazo de pergamino en una mano y la sedosa y brillante capa de Invisibilidad en la otra. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cansancio pero estos se ensancharon cuando Draco lo enfrentó. Draco tuvo un repentino sentimiento de que algo estaba mal: no habia disgusto, odio, o fuego de justicia en la mirada de Potter.

Draco parpadeó, desorientado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a interactuar con Potter ahora? ¿Burlándose? Draco recordó las palabras y acciones de Potter en su juicio—no extendiendo una amistad pero si un acuerdo de ser civiles. Draco en ese entonces se había sentido incomodo, pero su Madre le había pedido que estrechara la mano de Potter.

 _Madre._ A ella le gustaría que sea cortes. " _Si no fuera por el Sr. Potter, todos nosotros podríamos haber estado en Azkaban, Draco."_

Draco suavizo su rostro y saludó a Potter con un breve asentimiento. Potter respondió con un asentimiento propio, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Draco no deseaba seguir una conversación silenciosa, por lo que se volvió a su escritorio.

Hubieron algunos ruiditos de Potter, antes de que un _whumfp_ se escuchara en lo que Potter colapsaba sobre su cama. Cuando Draco dejo la habitación una hora después, Potter estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Harry fue emparejado con Ron para Defensa, como siempre. Hermione había sido emparejada con Ginny. El profesor Berriky les había enseñado dos hechizos—una maldición temporal adormecedora y un hechizo de un escudo concentrado—y los compañeros debían alternarse.

Él apenas sintió nada cuando su escudo se hizo añicos. Ron dio una exclamación silenciosa, pero Harry solo reunió la mínima sorpresa al caer.

Harry escucho el crujido de huesos y cartílago, e hizo una mueca extraña.

Con lentitud, mientras un dolor lo inundaba, Harry se dio cuenta que el hueso y el cartílago era de él. El dolor cuando la nariz de Harry se aplasto contra el suelo le recordó al pie de Malfoy. Lo que le hizo preguntarse por Malfoy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy? La otra mañana fue la primera vez que Harry lo vio desde la Fiesta de Bienvenida.

El sonido se filtro en los oídos de Harry mientras Ron lo daba vuelta, diciendo "Lo siento, lo siento", una y otra vez. La clase entera estaba ruidosa mientras los estudiantes y Berriky lo rodeaban. Por la esquina de su ojo, vio a Hermione, y tuvo una repentina sensación de ligereza mientras era levantado del suelo.

—Estoy bien, Ron. Riesgos de Defensa— Dijo Harry, mirando como la cara de Ron se aflojaba con alivio.

Berriky estaba diciendo algo, pero Harry estaba concentrado en Hermione y Ron mientras lo levitaban fuera de la clase.

Hermione lo miro preocupada.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

—Estoy bien.—Trató de sonreír, pero su nariz dolía mucho.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza gentilmente, y Harry sintió las puertas abriéndose antes de que entraran a la Enfermería. Algo aturdido, perdió la ligereza cuando Hermione lo dejó en una cama blanca. Al olor de la poción reabastecedora de sangre lo siguió Madame Pomfrey entrando en su campo de visión.

—Buenas tardes, Madame Pomfrey— Murmuro Harry.

Pomfrey frunció el ceño, pero se debilito con su tono cariñoso.

—Sr. Potter, debe ser imposible para usted tener un año sin lastimarse

—¿Es malo?—Preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—El Sr. Potter será capaz de volver a su habitación esta noche. Solo sean pacientes— Madame Pomfrey conjuro algunos hechizos rápidos. Ella desapareció por un momento, regresando con pociones, las cuales Harry tomo obedientemente.

—Nariz rota y algunas pequeñas fracturas. Recuéstese, Sr. Potter— Madame Pomfrey alzó su varita. —Esto puede doler.

Harry lucho por no rodar los ojos. ¿Cuándo la curación no dolió? Ron, a su derecha, se veía enfermo mientras la nariz de Harry volvía a ponerse en su lugar, palideciendo ante los chasquidos de los huesos fracturados mientras se curaban.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con satisfacción.

—Ahora, Sr. Potter, debe permanecer tranquilo. Sera capaz de irse para la cena, pero _no_ antes.

—Está bien.— Respondió dócilmente.

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, dándole a Hermione y Ron una mirada severa.

—Srita. Granger y Sr. Weasley, asegúrense de que el Sr. Potter descanse.

—Por supuesto, Madame.— Respondió Hermione inmediatamente. Madame Pomfrey se retiro en lo que Hermione y Ron se sentaban en las sillas cerca de la cama.

—Hermione, Ron, estoy bien por mi cuenta.— Dijo Harry. Parecía que Ron casi le cree, pero Hermione definitivamente no. —Deberían ir a clases.

Hermione se puso rígida, pero al final, los dos estuvieron a su lado.

Hablaron de cosas comunes, algunas veces solo Hermione y Ron mientras Harry dormitaba, y a veces los tres juntos. Hizo que Harry anhelara esos momentos en donde solo eran ellos, solo ellos tres contra el mundo—no que quisiera la Guerra o a Voldemort de vuelta.

Madama Pomfrey eventualmente volvió y declaro que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para irse. Hermione aun seguía preocupada, y se mantuvo a su lado durante la cena, que consistía en remover la comida de su plato mientras aceptaba la compasión y los _espero que te encuentres mejor_ de los demás.

Le dijo a Ron que sería un gran Auror si pudo derrotar al 'gran Harry Potter'. Ron se puso rojo ante eso, mientras el resto de la mesa reía.

* * *

De vuelta a la sala común, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y Hermione no les dijo que sacaran sus tareas. En vez de eso, ella coloco una cálida mano en el brazo de Harry.

—Harry, tal vez esta noche deberías ir derecho a la cama— Dijo ella.

Harry parpadeo hacia Ron, pero Ron estaba asintiendo a las palabras de Hermione.

La culpa se deslizo por las venas de Harry. El había preocupado a sus amigos al punto de que Ron no hizo ni siquiera un chiste sobre que Hermione aceptara no hacer la tarea. Ron tomo firmemente su otro brazo.

—Vamos compañero, nos aseguraremos de que descanses esta noche.

Harry dejo que lo acompañaran hasta su habitación.

—Estaré bien.— Protesto Harry, avergonzado cuando Hermione lo ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y las ropas exteriores, transfigurando el resto de sus ropas en pijamas, y le hizo un hechizo de limpieza a sus dientes.

 _—Harry.—_ Resopló ella.

Ron corrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry, abriendo las sabanas.

—Adentro.

—No soy un niño pequeño.— Murmuro Harry, pero la mirada seria de Ron le impidió poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, compañero.— Dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Tiro a Harry hacia la cama.

Obedientemente, Harry trepo dentro de su cama y se recostó mientras Hermione y Ron lo tapaban.

—Pero estoy bien...

—Duerme, Harry.— Hermione acaricio su cabello, cerrando gentilmente sus parpados.

El debía de haber estado cansado después de todo porque cayó dormido inmediatamente, con la imagen de Hermione y Ron junto a su cama, como si fueran sus padres.

* * *

El _chillido_ de los escudos de Draco lo despertaron. El blanco calmante de sus sueños se hizo añicos en la oscuridad de la noche. Su mano alcanzo su varita debajo de su almohada antes siquiera de abrir sus ojos. La luz de la luna y su propia piedra lunar le dieron suficiente luz para apuntar con su varita al intruso.

La figura se cernía sobre una esquina de la cama de Draco, en el lado de la ventana donde Draco mantenía las cortinas abiertas. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, y Draco se arrastro hacia atrás cuando el intruso—la persona— ¡POTTER!—colapso sobre la cama.

Escenarios de conspiración y bromas malas llenaron la parte histérica de la mente de Draco. La otra parte lo obligo a dejar de respirar, para _examinar_ , para _escuchar_. Los ojos de Draco se agudizaron con un hechizo no verbal, permitiéndole distinguir la cara de Potter en la sombras. Los ojos de Potter estaban cerrados y su boca estaba abierta, acumulando brillante saliva en una esquina.

Una vez que el corazón de Draco dejo de martillar en sus oídos, pudo distinguir la profunda respiración de Potter. Estaba dormido.

Draco cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, pero cuando los abrió otra vez, Potter seguía ahí. " _Por Merlín_." Agito su varita, levitando al idiota² fuera de su cama, saliendo de las sabanas cálidas. Las cortinas de Potter estaban corridas y sus sabanas estaban hechas un desastre. Irritado, Draco deposito a Potter sobre ellas.

Draco estaba planeando demasiado dejar a Potter así, pero el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Molestar _tuvo_ que hacer un pequeño gemido, para luego temblar y acurrucarse. De mala gana, Draco metió correctamente a Potter dentro de su cama y conjuro un hechizo calefactor.

Los temblores de Potter desistieron, y cualquier gemido se desvaneció.

Apenas absteniéndose de golpear infantilmente la frente de Potter, Draco volvió a su cama, todavía cálida. El agotamiento arrastro a Draco a dormir.

* * *

Para la creciente irritación de Draco, fue poco menos de dos horas después cuando se vio obligado a despertar _de nuevo._ El sonido de gritos fue lo que lo despertó, y por un segundo, pensó que era él. Se llevo la mano hacia la boca, pero estaba cerrada, y los gritos continuaban.

Draco corrió sus cortinas con un movimiento de su varita. La habitación estaba vacía, por lo que él podía ver, aparte de Potter. Era Potter quien estaba gritando. Draco estaba divido ante las ganas de enterrar la cabeza en su almohada y esperar a que los gritos se calmen y la otra _demente_ necesidad de ir y _calmar_ a Potter. Se pregunto si el sonido se podría escuchar desde el exterior

 _"Me pregunto qué tan probable sería que los otros pensaran que esto es mi culpa."_

 _"Santa mierda."_

Draco tiro de sus sabanas y se movió rápidamente hacia la otra cama. Agito su varita para reacomodar a Potter en su cama, limpiando la cama y secando las sabanas empapadas de sudor. Pero Potter continuaba gritando, arruinando todo otra vez.

Debería solo poner un encantamiento silenciador y dejar a Potter con sus gritos silenciosos.

 _"Pero, ¿Qué es lo que Madre haría?"_

Draco frunció el ceño. Dado que le debía una cantidad de deudas de vida a Potter, ella insistiría en que Draco hiciera algo para ayudar. Para calmar a Potter, para aliviar sus pesadillas, si Draco estuviera en tal posición para hacerlo.

Draco puso con incertidumbre una mano en la frente de Potter. Estaba caliente, pero no febril. ¿Necesitaba _hablar_ para calmar a Potter? Como sea, los gritos se redujeron a gemidos patéticos.

Su mano en la frente de Potter cubría la estúpida cicatriz. Sin esa mirada verde, Potter lucia ridículamente inocente. Mechones de cabello negro hacían cosquillas en los dedos de Draco.

Preparándose mentalmente, Draco comenzó a acariciar la frente de Potter, siguiendo con su cabello.

La manera en la que el cabello de Potter se separaba entre sus dedos—tan pálidos en contraste—era fascinante. Y parecía que realmente funcionaba, los gemidos y temblores aliviándose, se sentía completamente surrealista.

Un año antes, Draco no creyó que viviría. ¿Cómo pudo haber imaginado estar en esta clase de situación? Peleando entre sí por casi siete años, estando en diferentes bandos en una jodida _guerra_ , y ahora, un Mortifago ayudando al Chico Dorado.

Draco retiro su mano en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba durmiendo apaciblemente otra vez. Un _Tempus_ le dijo que faltaba menos de una hora hasta su hora normal de despertar, y fue con una larga resignación que Draco decidió comenzar temprano su mañana.

* * *

El cielo repentinamente se torno oscuro, y Harry entendió, en el fondo de su mente, que era un sueño. Pero no detuvo el flujo de un miedo recordado. Túnicas negras y mascaras blanco perla. Harry corrió, el trató, pero sus miembros se sentían lentos. Ellos lo atraparon— ¿Lo hicieron de verdad?—y luego fue Cruciatus por todas partes. Harry intento alejarse, y por lo que fue un breve momento, el dolor paró, y el cielo se ilumino—y después todo volvió cuando vio a Cedric, viendolo morir una y otra vez—

En algún lugar, Harry pudo _sentirlo_ , sentir que estaba a salvo. Solo tal vez mas allá del horizonte—y en un chasquido, el estaba _ahí_ —allí en la suavidad blanca, y gracias a Merlín el no podía ver o sentir ningún Mortifago más—se sintió como si el tiempo se estiraba y era para siempre—

Incluso en un sueño, era demasiado bueno para que dure, y la oscuridad descendió y las paredes se cerraron. Su armario. Un repentino pánico lo golpeo— ¡El ahora era _muy grande_ para su armario!—Golpeo la puerta, y esta se abrió, mostrando a Tía Petunia.

"A trabajar, muchacho" Se burló, y Harry salió tambaleante del armario, agradecido. Solo para mirar con horror como Tía Petunia se transformaba en Bellatrix, ella lo apunto con su varita y sonrió—

Harry se despertó, casi saltando de su cama, varita en mano. Su respiración se oía agitada en sus oídos, y solo tomo un par de segundos para que la oscuridad del sueño se desvaneciera, para ser reemplazada por el brillo plateado de la ventana y el Lumos dorado de Malfoy en su escritorio. La cabeza de Malfoy se volvió hacia él. Harry de pronto se sintió estúpido, y dejó caer su varita. La cara de Malfoy se suavizo, le dio a Harry un corto asentimiento y se dio la vuelta, dejando que Harry sintiera el vacío en donde intercambiaban insultos.

Era temprano, el sol apenas estaba alzándose.

 _"Entonces así es como Malfoy hace su tarea."_

Harry negó con su cabeza, con sus músculos cansados. Su cama estaba toda desordenada, y la habitación se sentía completamente...vacía. Se puso rápidamente la ropa, preparó su mochila, y se dirigió temprano a la sala común.

La sala común del Octavo año era grande y redonda, con dos chimeneas a cada lado y dos tramos de escaleras directamente adelante que conducían a los dormitorios. Las banderas de las cuatro Casas decoraban las paredes, pero la habitación en si estaba decorada con marrones y verdes apagados. Los fuegos emitían cálidos resplandores, y con un pequeño alivio, Harry se acurruco en uno de los sofás.

Hermione lo despertó después, sacudiéndolo gentilmente.

—Harry, a desayunar.

Harry enrojeció inmediatamente, habiendo sido atrapado.

—Lo siento, solo me levante temprano, y yo...

Hermione sonrió con exasperación, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos Harry, está bien.— Su mirada se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los chicos. —Ron bajara pronto, ansioso por desayunar... _ahora_."

En ese momento, Ron estaba saltando las escaleras.

—¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡El desayuno nos espera! Tenemos que estar ahí antes de que todo el tocino se acabe-... —Por un momento, frunció el ceño en comprensión. —Maldito Seamus, me engañó ayer. No voy a caer otra vez.

Hermione le dio a Harry una sonrisa astuta y engancho su brazo con el de Ron.

—Vamos entonces.— Dijo, con la diversión coloreando su voz.

Harry se encontró a si mismo sonriendo mientras los seguía.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¹Con _estándar_ se refiere al modelo o patrón (casi como reglas) que sigues en tu vida.

²La palabra a traducir era _git_ que significa una persona (especialmente un hombre) que es estúpida o desagradable. Me pareció que _idiota_ quedaba mejor.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

Aparentemente, Granger y Weasley habían establecido una rutina sobre arropar a Potter en su cama cada noche. Algunas veces, se iban rápidamente; otras veces ellos se quedaban y hablaban. Si no fuera por la—bien fundada—paranoia de Draco, el habría puesto un encantamiento silenciador. Tal como ahora, apretó su mandíbula mientras escuchaba como el Trío de Oro charlaba sobre su día aburrido, lleno de tareas, Quidditch y organizaciones benéficas de guerra.

Sin embargo, parecía que arropar a Potter impedía que saliera a vagabundear normalmente por Hogwarts en las noches. Y en cada una de esas noches, el subconsciente de Potter había decidido caminar hacia la cama de Draco.

Draco se despertó _de nuevo_ mientras Potter dormía sobre su cama. Débilmente, se dio cuenta que Potter estaba volviéndose mejor en eso—tenía todo su cuerpo recostado en la cama, y si Draco lo dejara, Potter probablemente se las arreglaría para meterse debajo de las sabanas. Se sintió casi rutinario correr las cortinas de Potter, levitarlo a su legítima cama, y meterlo allí. Durante el tiempo que le tomo a Potter dejar de gritar, Draco dejo que su mano recorriera su cabello.

Draco ansiaba darle a Potter la poción de Sueño sin sueños que él había modificado para Madre, pero cuando busco en la mesilla de noche de Potter y encontró viejos frascos vacios de pociones para dormir, supo que no podría, ya que corría el riesgo de que Potter se volviera adicto a ellas. Sin embargo, explicaba el porqué Potter no había caminado dormido hacia su cama previamente.

Y Draco podría darle a Potter a duras penas su roca lunar, o enseñarle como usar Oclumancia para repeler lejos esos sueños.

Cansado, volvió a recostarse en su cama.

* * *

—¡Malfoy!

Draco no se volteó y se negó a acelerar el paso. Sin embargo, curvó sus dedos alrededor de la varita en su bolsillo. Podía escuchar las pisadas de tal vez una docena de estudiantes atrás. " _Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws presuntuosos."_

—¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? ¡Deberías estar en Azkaban!— Uno de los chicos mayores gritó. El sonido rebotando en las paredes, dejando atrás un eco de _aaazkaban-ban-ban._

La mente de Draco se enfrió. " _Si, y fue_ su _Potter el que me mantuvo fuera"._ Asistir a Hogwarts para su Octavo año había sido uno de los términos para su libertad condicional. Supuso que era idea del Wizengamot de una micro-agresión al verse impedidos de arrojarlo a una celda en una roca en el medio de mar, entregando la aplicación de la ley a estudiantes, que por tener la virtud de estar del lado de "Luz", no pudieron ser culpables—

Un hechizo pasó silbando por su oreja, cortando el borde de su escudo.

Su ira burbujeó. Draco se volteó, sacando su varita justo cuando el resto del grupo decidió atacar. Entrecerró los ojos, y con un rápido movimiento, envió los hechizos a estrellarse contra las paredes del castillo.

 _"Malditos niños que piensan que pueden joderme. Ellos nunca tuvieron al maldito Lord Oscuro viviendo en_ sus _jodidas casas-"_

Draco apenas se contuvo, con un conjuro en la punta de su lengua¹. Una gota de sangre derramada de alguno de ellos y sería enviado a Azkaban, y apostaba que estos niños sabían eso. Con un gruñido interno, mantuvo en calma su enojo.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue conjurar el escudo más fuerte que pudo y caminar lejos como si no tuviera hechizos apuntándolo a su espalda. No les dio el placer de estremecerse cuando un hechizo lo atravesó provocándole un estallido de dolor, quebrando su escudo. Se concentró en hacer otro escudo. Muy pronto, se detuvieron cuando Draco dobló en una esquina.

Se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor, y se deslizo al aula vacía más cercana. Quitándose sus ropas, se examino el área alrededor de su espalda baja—afortunadamente un lugar al que podía llegar. Después de curarse, no encontró energías para ponerse sus ropas y salir del aula. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, cuando estaba seguro de que el pasillo estaba vacío salió del aula.

* * *

Draco se deslizó dentro de los dormitorios del Octavo Año detrás de Lovegood. La sala común estaba llena de estudiantes ambientados antes de la cena; la mayoría, ignoró a Draco, a lo que él los ignoraba a ellos. Potter estaba en una de las sillas junto al fuego, aparentemente rodeado de sus fervientes fans. Se veía como el gran idiota que era, muy diferente de la extraña e inocente persona que era cuando dormía. Lo que le recordó a Draco su propia falta de sueño

Como tal, el cansancio decidió que Draco se saltara la cena y se fue directo a la cama.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco tuvo un sueño sin interrupciones. Se despertó de sus sueños con cielos verdes y azules sin el sonido de las alarmas en sus oídos. La habitación estaba en silencio.

Comprobó sus escudos de detención. Granger y Weasley no habían hecho una visita; el propio Potter había estado brevemente en la habitación tarde en la noche. Potter evidentemente había regresado a su vagabundeo nocturno.

 _"Finalmente."_

Draco se estiró y se levantó, sintiendo como su magia se calmaba de a poco.

* * *

La lechuza de su Madre lo encontró en las cocinas el domingo temprano por la mañana. Draco se tomo un tiempo largo en pensar sobre como las lechuzas se manejaban para entrar y encontrarlo allí en las cocinas. _El_ _Quisquilloso_ y _El Profeta_ del domingo fueron dejados cuidadosamente doblados a un lado de sus libros abiertos.

Retiro la carta y el paquete del búho real, Teithiwr. Ella permitió la caricia ausente de Draco antes de volar hacia los platos de golosinas que los elfos domésticos habían dejado en la mesa.

El paquete fue abierto primero: una pequeña caja de chocolates, la escencia de estos y la magia de su Madre infundada en la caja. Sin embargo, no comió ninguno, y cerró la caja, concentrándose en la carta.

Por un momento, Draco trazo con un dedo el _Querido Draco_ en la cabecera del pergamino. Debería pasar al menos un mes antes del primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, en donde Draco podría visitar a su Madre. " _Y a Padre"_ , supuso.

 _"Querido Draco,_

 _¿Como estas, cariño? Me agradaría mucho si pudieras encontrar tiempo para escribirme más seguido, pero por lo cual puedo asumir que tus clases están procediendo bien. Me temo a decir que no puedo imaginar la conducta de los otros estudiantes y profesores; lo único que espero es que tú los hayas tratado con cortesía, y ellos a ti._

 _¡Oh, me preocupa cómo te está yendo! ¿Puedes dormir bien? ¿Funcionan las rocas lunares?_

 _En lo que respecta a la asignación de tu habitación con el Señor Potter, me siento en la necesidad de recordarte de que mantengas tus interacciones complacientes y corteses. Yo sé que es posible que sientas enojo, desagrado, o disconformidad en lo que respecta al Señor Potter, pero debes ver esto como una oportunidad. Independientemente de lo que el Señor Potter entienda como concepto de deuda o no, nosotros sí lo entendemos. Sería mejor si tú puedes cumplir esas deudas ahora, en caso de que en un futuro, el Señor Potter quisiera hacer uso de ellas._

 _Provee asistencia al Señor Potter, si es necesario. Puede llegar a ser beneficioso si te vuelves más cercano a él que solo un conocido, sino amigos. Cariño, no niegues de que tenias, al menos una vez, el deseo de ser su amigo. No puedo decir que se enteramente tus deseos ahora, pero si ese deseo todavía existe, anhelo que seas capaz de cumplirlo y ganar una medida satisfacción de ello._

 _Es suficiente de este tema. Tu Padre y yo hemos completado las renovaciones del ala Oeste y ahora estamos comenzando con el ala Este. El arresto domiciliario de tu Padre, no sorpresivo, no ha sido un obstáculo. Enviamos elfos domésticos a retirar cualquier artículo necesario. Ten cuidado si decides visitar Hogsmeade o algún otra área mágica, Draco. Hay muchos que olvidan que fuimos juzgados y absueltos._

 _He extendido mi mano a mi hermana, tu tía Andrómeda. Nuestros encuentros son cálidos, Teddy Lupin es un bebe adorable, y tu definitivamente vas a conocerlo en las vacaciones de Navidad, durante tu visita del próximo mes. Teddy es un Metamorfomago, herencia de su madre, tu prima mayor Nymphadora Lupin neé² Tonks. Aún, no muestra ningún signo de haber heredado licantropía._

 _Tu Padre se está recuperando, y estoy segura de que te enviara una carta pronto. El desea sinceramente sanar la grieta entre ustedes dos. Sin nada más, por lo menos hazlo por mi Draco._

 _Mantente bien, Draco. Permanece con la cabeza en alto._

 _Con amor,_

 _Madre."_

Draco lentamente doblo y guardo la carta. La caja de chocolates estaba en frente de él, pero Pansy, Blaise y Greg (y Vincent) no estaban allí con él para compartirles o negarles los chocolates.

 _"Deja de ser sentimental, Draco"_ se reprendió. Teithiwr parecía ulular en afirmación. Draco le dio una mirada seca y trato de no sentirse solo con el olor de los chocolates y el perfume de su Madre.

* * *

Fue hacia el séptimo día que Draco había tenido sueños ininterrumpidos. Se despertó de su sueño en la calma y la calidez de una playa sin el sonido de las alarmas en sus oídos. La habitación estaba silenciosa.

Draco estaba inquieto.

Comprobó sus escudos de detención. Potter solo había estado en la habitación brevemente en la noche.

Con nadie oyéndolo, Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado. Potter tenía que arruinar _todo_. El Niño-Que-Vivió había arruinado el sueño de Draco con sus estúpidos gritos y su sonambulismo y ahora hacia que Draco sintiera una maldita _preocupación_ por el idiota. Draco no pasó por alto que subconscientemente Potter estaba tramando un plan para torturarlo lentamente.

* * *

Potter había comenzado a vagabundear en la noche otra vez, y lucía aun más mierda que la última vez. Desde lejos, Draco pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Potter, su andar encorvado, sus ropas arrugadas, su cabello mas desordenado que nunca. Parecía que Potter estaba tomando siestas en lugares incómodos. Draco tenía que reconocer que no se veía tan mal como se veía durante la Guerra, pero se veía peor de lo que un mago del lado de la Luz tendría el derecho de verse.

* * *

La noche siguiente, cuando Potter camino dormido hacia la cama de Draco, Draco se sintió aliviado. Mirando fijamente a Potter, éste se acurruco en un lado de la cama, vulnerable—" _Merlín, si solo Potter supiera que está a la merced de un Mortifago"—_ Draco se rindió al resolver enviar a Potter a su propia cama. Tal vez el subconsciente de Potter se dio cuenta de la superioridad de la cama de Draco, la cual, después de todo, está cubierta de algodón Egipcio y seda, ofreciendo la confortante vista del cielo nocturno.

Tal vez el mundo estaba ofreciéndole a Draco una forma de pagar sus deudas de vida.

Decidido, Draco retiro y cubrió a Potter con las sabanas y lo movió al otro lado de la cama para que el no llegara a tocar a Potter accidentalmente. Modifico sus escudos, haciendo que Potter sea una excepción, por lo que dejaron de alertar a Draco. Una sensación de satisfacción envolvió a Draco, y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Draco estaba desconcertado. El paisaje—oscuro, frio, azul pálido—no era la imagen que él tenía en mente cuando cayo dormido. Se volteo lentamente. El aire estaba frígido, incluso entre las túnicas— _¿túnicas?—_ que estaba usando. El suelo estaba árido y polvoroso, y los esqueletos de arboles rompían el horizonte.

Se parecía a la Guerra.

El sueño se desplazo repentinamente en un tono oscuro, a un espacio confinado. Draco supo que _no era_ su sueño y se dio cuenta de que estaba más bien lucido. Llantos, lamentables sollozos y pequeños hipidos hicieron que su estomago se revolviera, y vio—a pesar de la oscuridad—a un niño encorvado en el colchón. Draco se arrodillo, y pudo ver la cicatriz en la frente del niño.

El niño era Potter, y estaba llorando. Era el sueño de Potter.

Por un momento, el pánico se apodero de Draco ya que no podía pensar en nada.

 _"Madre- ¿Qué es lo que haría ella?"_ Empezó a correr a través de sus recuerdos en una pequeña esquina de su mente, y el pánico se desvaneció-"S _eis años, después de una pesadilla, Madre cantaba."_

Draco cerró sus ojos. No hizo mucho—oscuridad y más oscuridad—pero ayudo a recordar la música, las palabras. Empezó gentilmente, tratando de canalizar a su madre, y una distante parte de él la sintió y recordó. Era una canción de cuna que su Madre hizo solo para él, y por la tradición de los Black, era una canción sobre las estrellas.

En el sueño, la voz de Draco funciono perfectamente.

Era una canción larga, pero tomo una segunda repetición para que el pequeño Potter parara de llorar, y en el tercer verso, en lo que Draco se acomodaba cómodamente contra la pared de la habitación, el pequeño Potter se columpio hasta su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

En la tercera repetición, mientras el último coro se desvanecía, el sueño también lo hacía.

* * *

Draco se despertó, y sus ojos parpadearon con pereza. De algún modo, durante la noche, Potter se había deslizado más cerca de él y capturo su mano. El sueño era de Potter, y Draco sabia lo suficiente sobre los sueños como para saber al menos que había una parte de _verdad_ en el. Potter había soñado con una habitación tan pequeña que Draco no podía mantenerse derecho allí, un colchón a la izquierda en el suelo, y un pequeño Potter en la oscuridad.

Draco puso a Potter de vuelta en su propia cama antes de que pudiera despertar y acusar a Draco de algo ridículo; Draco conjuro un hechizo de alerta y lo metió allí.

La cara de Potter se volvió hacia él, relajado.

Normal. Incluso amistoso. No el niño que rechazó la mano de Draco en el Primer Año. No el niño al cual Draco le debe deudas de vida. No el niño el cual ahora apenas le dirigía la mirada.

El estomago de Draco se revolvió, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¹ La frase original traducida literalmente es "[...]en la punta de su mente", creí que en la lengua iba a quedar mejor.

² En los países angloparlantes "neé" se usa para indicar el apellido de soltera de una mujer antes del matrimonio.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

Harry respiró lentamente, forzándose a no fruncir el ceño.

—Melissa, apunta tu varita al objetivo no a otros estudiantes.

Era viernes por la noche y el Gran Comedor estaba sofocado por el calor humano de al menos treinta estudiantes del Club de Duelo. Harry sabía que el profesor Flitwick y Neville estaban en _algún lado_ , pero se sentía como si Harry estuviera malditamente por su cuenta. Melissa, una Gryffindor de cuarto año, asentía vagamente a sus palabras, pero Harry no tenía dudas de que ella se olvidaría de todo y que tendría que volver a proteger con un escudo a otro estudiante.

—¿Harry, señor? ¿Podría ayudarme con esto?

 _"Sonríe Harry."_

Se había sentido raro todo el día: se había levantado sintiéndose distintivamente _apagado_ y muy temprano-lo había hecho durante por más de una semana. Él había visto a Malfoy otra vez, sentado silenciosamente en su escritorio. Ellos solo se _asintieron_ -¡Solo eso! Y cuando Harry pensó que él debería decir algo, Malfoy solo miro hacia el e hizo que Harry se sintiera estúpido sin siquiera sonreír. Pociones Doble había sido un desastre, y se sintió absurdamente adormecido durante Transfiguraciones y pudo arreglárselas sin ir a detención.

Harry se volvió hacia la Hufflepuff de segundo año y asintió. Conjuro su noveno _protego_ y miro como la niña se retorcía en vergüenza por su error. Después de ella, un grupito de segundo año quería otra demostración del hechizo de escudo, y luego Harry necesito ir a ver a las chicas de sexto año que aparentemente estaban mas enfocadas en lanzarle miradas a él y no en las practicas de duelo, y los idiotas de Zacharias Smith y Geoffrey Hooper estaban disparándole infantiles encantamientos de transfiguración a su maniquí de práctica y-

Se dio la vuelta, tensándose a la vez que alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro, varita alzada.

—Sería mejor que bajaras un poco la guardia, Harry.— Neville sonrió cansadamente.

Harry bajo su varita lentamente.

Neville asintió, y el Salón se lleno con su voz. Se tomaron unos buenos diez minutos antes de que los últimos estudiantes aclararan sus dudas, a la vez que varios de ellos querían un consejo de último minuto. Ginny asomo su cabeza en lo que Harry, Neville y el Profesor Flitwick ponían los bancos y las mesas en su lugar. Neville corrió apresurado hacia ella, lanzándole a Harry un _adiós_.

—Oh, ¿Harry?— Ginny llamó. —No te olvides de las practicas de Quidditch mañana.

Harry sacudió su mano.

—Si, lo tengo.

Ginny sacudió su mano alegremente hacia él y Flitwick antes de tirar por su brazo a Neville.

—Buen trabajo, Harry— Dijo Flitwick. La última mesa se puso en su lugar con una barrida de su varita. —Estaré evaluando a los de cuarto año la semana que viene. Algunos de ellos están listos para avanzar. ¿Te importaría hacer un pequeño duelo de demostración dentro de dos semanas?.

Harry asintió con su cabeza.

—Seguro. Buenas noches, Profesor.

—Buenas noches.—Flitwick asintió.

Enérgicamente, Flitwick se encamino fuera del Gran Comedor, Harry siguiéndolo silenciosamente detrás. Las puertas crujieron al cerrarse detrás de ellos.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común del Octavo Año en una de las mesas cerca de la chimenea. Hermione capturo sus ojos casi de inmediato. _Tarea_ , articuló con su boca a través de la habitación. Harry asintió. El fue rápidamente a su dormitorio. La puerta se abrió ante su firma mágica, y Harry se apresuro a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas.

Las cortinas de la cama de Malfoy estaban cerradas, como siempre. Lanzo una mirada al escritorio de Malfoy encontrándolo completamente vacío. Harry frunció el ceño. El había _visto_ a Malfoy sentado ahí, trabajando. Más de una vez. Su propio escritorio era un jodido desastre. El revise rápidamente el Mapa del Merodeador, y si. Malfoy estaba en su cama.

Harry exhaló. Al menos no estaba alucinando. Agarró sus libros y volvió rápido hacia la sala común.

Hermione le dio una mirada complacida en lo que él se desplomaba junto a Ron, que sostenía una pluma en una mano y una galleta en la otra. Ron le dio un saludo silencioso y rápidamente agacho la cabeza bajo la mirada de Hermione. Harry inmediatamente descendió hacia su ensayo de Transfiguraciones, con fecha de entrega para el lunes, dentro de tres días. El sabía que Hermione estaría satisfecha si lo terminaba antes del último minuto en la noche del domingo.

Aunque demasiado pronto, Hermione se levantó.

—Por hoy terminemos temprano.— Dijo, sonrojándose. —Es _viernes_.

Harry sonrió, dándole a Ron una mirada cómplice.

—Si tu lo dices.

Hermione rodo sus ojos mientras tomaba el brazo de Ron.

—Duerme bien, ¿Está bien, Harry?

—Por supuesto— Dijo despreocupado. —Deberían ir yendo. Solo quiero terminar esto.

Hermione toco su brazo ligeramente.

—Bien por ti. Solo, duerme un poco, ¿Si?

El solo asintió, bajando sus ojos de vuelta a su trabajo. Una pequeña parte de él deseo que Hermione y Ron aun lo acompañaran a su cama.

—Adiós, compañero.— Dijo Ron, y el y Hermione desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Aún sintiéndose apagado, Harry eventualmente se dirigió hacia su cama.

* * *

Draco miraba como un obeso hombre muggle abofeteaba en el rostro al pequeño Harry después de fallar en cocinar unas perfectas tiras de tocino. Harry murmuraba.

—Lo siento, lo siento-...

El hombre gruñó, pateando a Harry detrás de su rodilla.

—¡Ve a tu armario, muchacho! ¡No tienes permitido salir hasta que yo lo ordene!

El sueño se deformo, en lo que una puerta blanca de un armario debajo de una escalera se cernía por sobre ellos, para luego volver a su tamaño normal. El hombre, Vernon—Draco había escuchado su nombre en un sueño anterior—abrió la puerta bruscamente y apenas Harry se deslizó dentro, la cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

En lo que Draco era transportado dentro del oscuro espacio, demasiado pequeño para estar parado, le vino la horrible realización de que _eso era la habitación de Potter_. Todo a su alrededor, gritaba las palabras "raro" y "nadie te quiere". Su corazón casi se rompe, porque Madre jamás haría algo como esto, no a Draco, incluso ni su _Padre_ se atrevería, aún si lo odiara, no se lo haría a su propio heredero.

Draco se desplomó en la cama, acercando al pequeño Harry sobre su regazo. Cantó la canción de "¿Estrellita dónde estás?" otra vez, hasta que el pequeño Harry paró de llorar, de temblar, de sollozar.

Draco se despertó, Potter estaba acurrucado junto a él, de alguna manera invadiendo el espacio entre ellos. Los rastros de lágrimas secas lo hizo aún más real, y el estomago de Draco se hundió.

Por el momento, Draco verdaderamente se odió a sí mismo. Por toda su supuesta _inteligencia_ y su actitud _Slytheriana_ , el había fallado en recolectar la información correcta y a cambio había escupido cualquier cosa que coincidiera con su ira.

¿Por qué Potter no lo había corregido? ¿Por qué Potter lo había _salvado_?

Draco cargo a Potter de vuelta a su cama y limpio sus lágrimas con paño húmedo. Al hacerlo se sintió como si fuera un ritual; corrió las sabanas, conjuro el hechizo calentador, y por un breve momento, se consintió en peinar con sus dedos ligeramente el cabello de Potter.

Suspiró.

El solo estaba haciendo esto para cancelar sus deudas con Potter. Nada más saldria de esto.

* * *

Harry se despertó el sábado por la mañana, una vez más sintiéndose claramente extraño. Sus sabanas todavía lo cubrían, lo cual era reconfortante pero extraño: parecía que, desde la semana pasada, Harry no las había pateado como solía hacerlo. Era incluso más extraño sentirse hambriento, y había una melodía atascada en su cabeza.

Harry volteo su cara contra la ventana—y la cama vacía de Malfoy. Ya era pasada la mañana y la habitación, estaba inundada por la dorada luz.

Se sentía raro. Como un _misterio_. El escritorio de Malfoy, vacío. La cama de Malfoy, hecha, con las cortinas retiradas. Si no fuera por las rocas lisas en la mesita de noche de Malfoy, el baúl al pie de la cama y la ropa que supuso estaría colgada en su armario, Harry habría pensado que era el único estudiante en la habitación. Se sentía como si pudiera contar con una sola mano las interacciones que tuvo con Malfoy desde los juicios de guerra.

Con una sensación de deja vú, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y se centró en el "Draco Malfoy".

Quince minutos después, Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia las cocinas.

Las cocinas estaban bulliciosas, los elfos trabajaban incansablemente, el aire estaba impregnado por la pesada escencia del pan horneándose. Los ojos de Harry fueron inmediatamente atraídos hacia la calma: Malfoy, sentado en una mesa a un lado.

Malfoy estaba sorprendido de verlo—sus ojos se abrieron en una forma casi cómica, y sus labios estaban por formar una especie de A—y luego su cara volvió normalmente a su máscara fría.

Harry parpadeó incrédulo, pero Malfoy no dijo nada.

Ningún insulto. Ni siquiera una sonrisilla.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba en blanco, al igual que en los juicios de guerra cuando se había sentado pasivamente frente al Wizengamot, esperando su juicio. Su rostro había ganado algún tipo de _emoción_ cuando Harry se adelantó para hablar; le dio un agradecimiento a regañadientes cuando le devolvió la varita y tenía los ojos entrecerrados al extender su mano.

Pero ahora, estaba imperturbable.

Un movimiento apartó sus ojos de Malfoy hacia el elfo doméstico delante de él. Winky parpadeó hacia Harry y se retorció las manos.

—¿Al señor Harry le gustaría desayunar?

Harry miró brevemente a Malfoy, cuya cabeza lucía más apartada aún.

—Si, gracias, Winky.

Winky asintió y llevó a Harry a la mesa donde estaba Malfoy. Otros dos elfos domésticos colocaron algunos platos, una taza y una jarra sobre la mesa, cerca de Malfoy. Harry se acercó tímidamente, probablemente lo molestó; ahora que estaba más cerca, notó el montón de pergaminos y libros. Sin embargo, Malfoy no levantó la cabeza cuando se sentó, y Harry lo tomó como un reacio asentimiento a su silenciosa compañía.

Mientras comía, escuchó el bullicio de los elfos domésticos y el constante rasguño de la pluma de Malfoy. Hubo un momento en que se sintió repentinamente fascinado por los largos dedos de Malfoy, articulando una precisa y elegante letra. Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en cómo se habrían sentido los profesores al mirar su propia letra. La cabeza de Malfoy se movió cuando miró uno de sus libros, y los ojos de Harry fueron atrapados por el cabello rubio pálido que era lo suficientemente largo como para enmarcar parcialmente sus ojos. El cabello de Malfoy ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás, sino que era liso y recto y algo rizado alrededor de sus orejas.

Fue un poco sorpresivo cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado de comer. Malfoy seguía trabajando, sin haber conectado sus ojos ni una vez con los de Harry.

Harry se puso de pie, encogiéndose cuando la silla chirrió. Miró a Malfoy de nuevo.

—Um, adios.— Dijo, luego rápidamente cerró la boca.

Malfoy levantó la vista "¡ _Sí!"_ , Asintió "¿Otro _asentimiento_?" Y miró hacia abajo. " _Oh_."

Fue en la más mínima neblina de incredulidad en la que Harry agradeció a los elfos domésticos y regresó a la sala común de octavo año.

El se había sentado, con Malfoy, en la misma mesa.

Por alrededor de quince minutos.

Sin insultarse o hechizarse mutuamente.

(No que Malfoy hablara; no que Harry haya dicho mucho tampoco.)

Casi corrió el último tramo hasta llegar a la privacidad de su habitación para examinar el Mapa. No pudo evitar sentirse vagamente decepcionado al saber que Malfoy todavía estaba en las cocinas.

 _"Necesito una razón para quedarme más tiempo."_

* * *

En el momento que Potter dejó las cocinas, Draco dejó salir un respiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

Ahora que Potter se había ido, Draco se permitió, al menos un poquito, entrar en pánico. ¿ _Por qué_ Potter vino a las cocinas? ¿ _Por qué_ Potter se sentó en la mesa? ¿Y _por qué_ Potter mantuvo fija su mirada hacia él todo el tiempo?

Draco tocó cautelosamente su cabello, pero seguía perfecto.

 _"¿Potter habrá descubierto sobre las cruzadas nocturnas?"_

Draco se calmó. " _¿Y qué si lo descubre?"_

Sin embargo, Potter no lo había confrontado con nada y había dicho muy poco. Draco dedujo que Potter no se había enterado, y si podía salirse con la suya, Potter no lo haría nunca.

Pero Draco conocía su suerte, o falta de ella. Si él continúa dejando que Potter duerma en su cama, _él lo descubrirá_. Y Draco no era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que Potter vería el lado "bueno" de lo que estaba haciendo.

Las únicas soluciones en las que Draco podía pensar eran en devolver a Potter a su propia cama; o poner escudos que mantuvieran alejado a Potter.

* * *

Antes de acostarse, Draco colocó escudos en el espacio entre los pies de su cama y la pared más cercana; sus cortinas, al lado de Potter, estaban herméticamente cerradas.

Sin embargo, Draco fue despertado cuando Potter se derrumbó en el suelo justo afuera de sus escudos. El idiota se acurrucó en el suelo, y Draco se rindió ante la urgencia de frotarse los ojos. Apretando los dientes, lo levantó de nuevo a su cama, dejando al Salvador dormido sobre las sábanas desordenadas, antes de regresar resueltamente a su cama.

Draco no se sorprendió cuando fue forzado a despertarse prematuramente solo unas horas después para encontrar a Potter desplomado en la base de su cama.

 _"MalditomalditomalditomalditoSEAS_ , _Potter._ _¿Tenías que hacerlo aún más difícil para mí, no?"_

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, deslizándose por el suelo. El suelo _frío_. A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama, disipó los escudos, levantó a Potter y lo puso en su cama.

La respiración de Potter se calmo.

 _"Jodido Potter y jodido mundo._ _Más te vale darme buena suerte por todo esto, y por favor no me mates."_ Draco se sintió como reía ante su estúpido plan.

* * *

Harry se levantó, cansado, irritado y un poco adolorido. Era demasiado tarde para atrapar a Malfoy, con el sol brillando a través de las ventanas.

En el desayuno, Harry no tenía ganas de masticar, y la papilla se sentía como una pasta sin sabor en su boca. En cambio, mantuvo una taza de café mientras sus ojos se movían hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Era una casa dispersa este año, los estudiantes sentados en grupos apretados de años mixtos. Pero Harry no podia ver a Malfoy.

Era _domingo_ , y la mayoría de los estudiantes dormían, pero el había visto a Malfoy levantado incluso antes de que el sol saliera—

—Hey, Hermione.

En el fondo de su mente, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que había interrumpido la conversación de Hermione, a la que no le había prestado atención. Sin embargo, ella se volvió hacia él con ojos inquisitivos, sin rastro de ira o irritación en su rostro.

El parpadeó tímidamente.

—¿Has visto a Malfoy?

—¿Po' que nos predguntas a nosotros? ¿No es él tu compagnego de cuadto?— Medio balbuceó Ron con el tocino en su boca.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con un poco de exasperación.

—No te estarás volviendo a obsesionar con él _otra vez_ , ¿Verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Protestó. —Solo me di cuenta de que nunca lo veo en el dormitorio. Solo en clases.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada firme.

—En ese caso, probablemente lo veo más que tú—, dijo ella lentamente. —Él toma Runas y Aritmancia, así como Defensa y Pociones.

Harry parpadeó. No podía recordar haber visto a Malfoy en Defensa o en Pociones. Harry se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada de Hermione.

—Lo siento, ¿Estabas hablando de-...?

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y siguió continuando su conversación.

Si Malfoy hacía su tarea en la cocina por la mañana, probablemente también desayunaba allí.

" _En realidad, no es una mala idea."_

 _S_ ignificaría que Harry podría comer en _paz_ , en lugar de que hablen con él o que hablen de él, sin que llovieran cartas sobre su cabeza y que sin uno que otro alumno le pidiera un autógrafo (al menos ahora cobra cada autógrafo—Ron pensó que sería buena idea para donar los fondos a los Huérfanos de Guerra). Harry sintió que se formaba un plan en su cabeza.

* * *

Harry se estremeció con éxito cuando vio a Malfoy en el almuerzo, sentado al final de la mesa de Slytherin más cercana a los profesores. Estaba sentado de espaldas y tenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Había un aura gélida casi visible alrededor de Malfoy que los otros estudiantes evitaron, rodeando a su alrededor. La forma en que comía era fascinante; cuidadosamente, con rapidez, pero con _gracia_. A veces, sus ojos barrían ociosamente el Salón, y una vez, Harry accidentalmente se encontró con su mirada. Malfoy siguió mirándolo, y sintiéndose un poco incómodo por haber sido sorprendido mirando, Harry volteó la cabeza. Malfoy se sobresaltó un poco, pero rápidamente devolvió el saludo y rompió el contacto visual.

Después de eso, Harry se aseguró de mirar hacia otro lado cuando los ojos de Malfoy comenzaron a vagar cerca de él. Pero fue después de una de esas veces que, cuando Harry miró hacia atrás, Malfoy ya se había ido.

La cena fue una extraña repetición del almuerzo: Malfoy, final de la mesa, una barrera invisible a su alrededor, con Harry tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Tan pronto como terminó de comer, Harry ya ansiaba perseguirlo, seguirlo a su habitación.

Harry esperó con impaciencia apenas oculta a que Hermione y Ron terminaran de comer. O tal vez, no muy oculta en absoluto:

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa?— Preguntó Hermione al otro lado de la mesa.

—Err-...— Harry balbuceó. Miró a su plato, apenas comido. —Solo me siento cansado— Murmuró.

Hermione dio un "Hmm" dudoso y miró a Ron. Harry siguió su mirada: Ron todavía estaba comiendo, y después de unos segundos, levantó la vista lentamente.

—Quemmpf?— Ron cuestionó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero Ron puso una mano cariñosa en su brazo. Ella se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Por qué no vuelves primero entonces? Directo a la cama.

—Um-...esta bien.— Harry se levantó rápidamente y sintió náuseas. —Sí, cama— Él estuvo de acuerdo débilmente.

—Si se pone peor, podemos llevarte a la enfermería— Agregó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente. "

—Estaré bien.

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa y Ron murmuró un ausente "Buenas noches".

Harry estaba casi acostumbrado al coro de "Adiós, Harry" de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando se fue. Les devolvió el saludo, lo máximo que podía hacer sin vaciar su estómago en el suelo.

Los pasillos estaban benditamente vacíos, y Harry se deslizó en la sala común sin ningún problema por el retrato del guardián. El dormitorio parecía vacío, cuando cruzó la sala común, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Harry se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Había luz debajo de la puerta, y luchó para evitar que las náuseas y la emoción se mezclaran.

Abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en el movimiento en la habitación; la puerta del baño se abría simultáneamente y Malfoy apareció con una camiseta blanca y pantalones, contrastando crudamente con la oscuridad del baño detrás de él.

Malfoy se sobresaltó, encogiéndose de hombros y con los ojos muy abiertos. Su varita apareció en su mano, levantada con cautela, todo antes de que el pensamiento regresara a la cabeza de Harry.

Le sorprendió a Harry lo similar, pero lo diferente que era, desde el sexto año. Rápidamente retrocedió un paso, llevando sus palmas hacia arriba.

—Joder, lo siento.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon. Él no apartó su varita, sino que bajó la mano. Muy lentamente, mientras todavía clavaba su mirada en Harry, la puerta del baño.

Harry se retorció un poco y entró por completo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Supongo que te vas a la cama?

 _"Oh, genial, Harry, ¿qué diablos acabas de decir?"_

Malfoy no respondió. En lugar de eso, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y cruzó la habitación, pasando a Harry, hasta su cama, en el lado opuesto de la ventana. La cama ya estaba parcialmente abierta; cerró las cortinas frente a la cama de Harry.

Harry todavía estaba en su lugar junto a la puerta cuando Malfoy lo miró. Y se encontró con sus ojos.

No había un Gran Comedor entre ellos esta vez, nada que permitiera a Harry fingir que no había estado observando a Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, y la reacción automática de Harry fue fruncir el ceño. Se apartó de la puerta y se alejó de Malfoy, hacia su propia cama y su baúl. Con la cabeza vuelta, murmuró un "Buenas noches". El ruidito de los anillos de la cortina terminó su no conversación.

Harry se preparó para irse a la cama rápidamente, con las náuseas ahora como una presión sólida contra sus ojos. Harry dejó caer sus gafas descuidadamente en la mesita de noche y murmuró sus encantos de silenciamiento habituales. Se ocuparía de Malfoy otro día. El dolor de cabeza lo llevó a un sueño inquieto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

Harry había vuelto a tener el sueño del armario otra vez. Pero… no estaba solo. Había alguien más ahí, alguien con extremidades largas y un pecho firme. Incluso ahora, podía sentir el retumbar de un corazón en su oídos. No podía recordar todas las palabras, solo partes de una canción—''Colocaré estrellas solo para ti''— pero le gustaban. Sonaban lindas.

Se había despertado después de que el sol se levantara, sin nauseas. La habitación estaba bañada en una luz dorada y, por un momento, sintió que verdaderamente reflejaba su humor: optimista. Sus pesadillas no fueron tan malas, y había podido dormir _toda_ la noche _._

Sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

—Compañero, ¿Que estas tarareando?— Pregunto Ron desde su escritorio delante de él en Pociones. Hermione estaba en su otro lado, dándole a Ron una mirada exasperada antes de volver a analizar sus pociones otra vez.

Harry levanto la vista sonriendo, todavía tarareando ligeramente.

—No lo sé. Está atascado en mi cabeza.

—¿Si?— Ron maldijo cuando su poción comenzó a burbujear, llevando su atención rápidamente a ella.

Como sea, Harry percibió como Malfoy caminaba hacia el frente de la clase colocando su vial en la mesa. Todavía faltaba media hora para que la clase terminara, lo que era alarmante. Incluso Hermione se percato de que Malfoy había terminado rápido, porque estaba frunciendo el ceño más que nunca.

Malfoy capturo su mirada y le dio un asentimiento antes de dejar la clase sin una palabra. Desconcertado, dirigió su vista hacia Slughorn, pero el profesor ni siquiera lo noto, a pesar de estar parado cerca de uno de los escritorios de al lado de la puerta. Slughorn reparo en él mirándolo, se dirigió hacia él, comentando ruidosamente como _de bien_ iban los progresos de Harry, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño internamente.

* * *

Cuando Harry se levanto lo suficientemente temprano para ver a Malfoy aun trabajando en su escritorio, prácticamente salto de su cama; sobresaltando al rubio, que casi salta de su silla.

Avivado por el éxito de haber obtenido otra reacción de Malfoy, Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando Malfoy le dirigió una mirada sin emociones.

—Buen día— Dijo tardíamente dando una rápida mirada hacia las ventanas. —Oh... umm bueno, no dia¹ todavía pero-...— y " _Joder ¡si!"_ , la comisura izquierda de la boca de Malfoy se levanto, solo un poquito. La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó.

Percatándose de que tan extraño era seguir sonriendo, inclino su cabeza, mientras que Malfoy rodo sus ojos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio.

Sintiéndose un poco complacido consigo mismo, Harry tarareo su camino hacia la ducha. Parecía que dormirse temprano significaba dormir bien, y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera despedirse de una vez de las noches sin dormir.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió del baño se encontró a Malfoy preparando su mochila.

—Malfoy-...— Comenzó Harry, antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

El rubio se volteó, con una ceja levantada en pregunta.

—Ehm, ¿Ibas hacia las cocinas? ¿Podrías esperar por mi?

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, probablemente buscando alguna intención maliciosa; pero Harry estaba seguro que no tenía ninguna, al menos ya no más.

Lentamente, el Slytherin le asintió. Harry le dio una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Malfoy arqueó la comisura de su boca en respuesta.

* * *

Harry quería abrazar a todos los elfos domésticos que prepararon la mesa, sentándolos uno frente al otro. Y cuando Malfoy termino de desayunar y saco sus trabajos, Harry pudo triunfalmente sacar los suyos también.

El rubio se le quedo mirando fijo. Harry le sonrió tímido, pasando una mano por su cabello. Malfoy eventualmente se dio por vencido con un pequeño bufido, y el moreno fue capaz de comenzar con determinación su tarea.

En conclusión, Harry estaba _tan_ concentrado en su tarea que se sorprendió cuando una gran lechuza apareció por las cocinas y aterrizo en la mesa con un soplo de viento. Malfoy, notó inmediatamente el castaño, estaba imperturbable. El rubio emitió un zumbido silencioso cuando sus largos y pálidos dedos revolvieron las plumas del búho. El pájaro se echó hacia atrás y Malfoy agachó la cabeza ligeramente, quitando rápidamente los paquetes.

Con otra ráfaga de viento, que hizo que Harry luchara por mantener sus pergaminos en su lugar, la lechuza voló hacia el otro lado de las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos inmediatamente comenzaron a alborotar al pájaro. Era una vista entrañable.

Se volvió para ver a Malfoy hojeando un periódico. Frunció el ceño. El maldito Profeta. Para alivio de Harry, el rubio rápidamente lo guardó mientras se acomodaba para leer el Quisquilloso.

Harry conjuro un Tempus y se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ron estarían esperando que él fuera a desayunar. Culpable, envió a su Patronus y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar sus cosas.

—Err...— comenzó Harry, y rápidamente ganó esa mirada gris ilegible. —Ehm… hasta luego, Malfoy. Hermione y Ron me están esperando-...— Se interrumpió. Dudaba que al Slytherin le importara por qué se iba.

Malfoy asintió en silencio y volvió a su trabajo, un claro despido. Su rostro estaba en blanco otra vez, sin mostrar nada de la vivacidad que Harry había visto hace unos minutos. Por un momento, quiso retractarse y volver a sentarse de todos modos. Sin embargo, ya les había dicho a Hermione y Ron que se reuniría con ellos en el Gran Comedor. Harry sacudió la cabeza y dejó a Malfoy en compañía de los elfos domésticos y un pájaro.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertaba lo suficientemente de mañana, se permitía seguir a Malfoy a las cocinas para un desayuno temprano. Pero nunca pudo atrapar a Malfoy saliendo de la cama. Malfoy no arrugaba los labios, dejó de poner los ojos en blanco y definitivamente no fruncía el ceño. Esas mañanas se convirtieron rápidamente en una agonizante espera para que la lechuza gigante viniera a entregar lo que sea que entregara: era la única vez que Harry veía que la cara de Malfoy se suavizaba en esa mascara estoica que portaba. Una vez, el pájaro incluso se había inclinado para acariciar a Malfoy y este había tenido la más mínima de las sonrisas.

Al contrario de la atención que el rubio le brindaba al ave, e incluso a los elfos domésticos, Harry era _ignorado_ ; el solo recibía pequeños asentimientos de reconocimiento al inicio del día, y después de que la lechuza llegara Harry tenía que correr a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Necesitaba hacer algo más. Algo diferente. El necesitaba que Malfoy _hablara_.

* * *

Potter comenzó a acompañarlo a las cocinas para el desayuno, para 'estudiar'. Sin embargo, siempre salía un poco temprano, para ir con sus amigos _reales_ , Granger y Weasley, dejándole a Draco un sabor amargo en la boca.

A pesar de sus aparentes demostraciones de 'amistad', Potter nunca se acercó a Draco a la vista de los demás.

Y, sin embargo, todas las noches sin falta, Potter volvía, con los ojos cerrados y dormidos, a la cama de Draco. Inconscientemente confiando en Draco, acurrucado debajo de las mantas y durmiendo como si estuviera seguro. ¿Por qué no podría caminar dormido hasta la cama de Weasley? ¿O de Granger?

 _"Tal vez soy la fuente de calor más cercana"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Le había escrito a su Madre sobre los sueños. Ella no había encontrado mucho acerca de entrar en los sueños de otros: mencionó la posibilidad de alucinaciones y legeremancia, y sospechaba que podría haber una poción o magia de sangre que pudiera lograr lo que Draco le había preguntado. Prometió continuar buscando en sus bibliotecas, y también le había encomendado a su Padre la tarea. Hubo una notable falta de preguntas sobre _por qué_ Draco quería saber esto, pero si ella no preguntaba, Draco no lo diría.

Por la mañana, cuando Teithiwr llegó con las cartas de Pansy, Blaise y Greg, Draco se sintió lleno de calidez y alivio, templado solo ligeramente por la presencia de Potter, que siempre desaparecía después de que Teithiwr llegaba. Esperaría hasta después de las clases para abrirlas y leerlas, pero la promesa de las cartas se convirtió en algo que lo mantenía consciente durante todo el día.

Después de la cena, en la intimidad de su cama, abrió las cartas. Pansy y Blaise asistieron a Beauxbatons, salvándose de la venganza de Wizengamot. Draco estaba contento de que lo estuvieran haciendo bien, suponiendo que no hubieran mentido en las cartas como podrían haberlo hecho. Le habían enviado algunas piedras estelares, y Draco las colocó junto con su piedra lunar. Greg había renunciado a la educación académica y había ido directamente a las horas de prueba del Ministerio, trabajando en esa reserva de dragones en Rumania. Draco pensó que tal vez después del incontrolable Fuego Maligno, el fuego del dragón podría parecer bastante manso. Greg le envió más fotos que palabras, pero Draco las apreciaba tanto como las de Pansy y Blaise. Su sonrisa comenzó a sentirse extraña en sus músculos faciales, y guardó las cartas y las fotos en su mesita de noche para responderlas por la mañana.

* * *

—Sr. Malfoy.— La voz de la profesora Berriky, grave y tormentosa, no sobresalía en la ruidosa clase de Defensa mientras los otros estudiantes practicaban sus hechizos. Pero Harry la oyó.

El inmediatamente se detuvo, orillando a Ron a hacer lo mismo.

—Sr. Malfoy, ¿Por qué usted no tiene un compañero _otra vez_?— Decía Berriky, cruzando sus brazos. —Jamás lo he visto practicar. ¡No permitiré vagos en mi clase!

Malfoy enfrento su mirada pero no hablo.

Berriky tenía su varita en la mano.

 _"¡Solo habla, Malfoy!"_ Quería gritar Harry.

El rubio no abrió su boca. En cambio, se dio media vuelta, haciendo aparecer un espejo cerca de la pared pero lejos de los otros. Con la gracia de un duelista, conjuro cada hechizo de ataque que habían aprendido y cada hechizo de defensa en lo que el reflejo le devolvía los ataques.

La boca de Harry se abrió con incredulidad.

—¿Que-?— Pregunto Ron. Siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

—Malfoy— Suspiró Harry, —Debería esta en el club de Duelo.— Ambos miraron al final como las chispas de magia se desvanecían y el espejo desaparecía.

Berriky fruncía el ceño fuertemente.

—¿Se cree tan bueno? Entonces váyase. Usted no necesita ninguna ayuda.

Malfoy asintió con simpleza, recogiendo sus cosas calmadamente. Se encontró con la mirada de Harry—y la de Ron— arqueo una ceja hacia ellos antes de salir de la clase.

—Harry, Ron.— Reprendió Hermione. —Presten atención.

Harry se volteo pero no podía dejar de sacudir su cabeza hacia ella.

—Pero, Malfoy-

Ginny le dirigió una mirada hacia él, luego a Hermione, y medio perdida preguntó

—¿Qué?

—Malfoy acaba de dejar la clase.— Respondió Ron.

Hermione presiono los labios hasta formar una línea, mirando brevemente hacia Berriky instruyendo a un par de estudiantes.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y que tiene?— Sus ojos relampaguearon. —Ohh, no me digas que Harry comenzó a seguirlo otra vez.— Bromeó.

—¡No!— Protestó Harry. Con un movimiento de manos les dijo —Vuelvan a trabajar.

Hermione finalmente hablo.

—Malfoy no puede tener un compañero. La clase cuenta con un número impar de estudiantes.— Luego se volvió hacia Ginny para continuar con la práctica y Ron se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia Harry, su varita en ristre.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre eso. Se concentro lo suficiente para atacar y defenderse, pero las palabras de Hermione seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

 _"Malfoy no puede tener un compañero."_

Malfoy _nunca_ había tenido un compañero en todo el año. Harry jamás había visto al rubio con _alguien_ desde el comienzo de clases, y aun así con las 'interacciones' limitadas que tenían entre sí, dudaba que su compañía contara.

Él era el único Slytherin de Octavo año en volver. Estaba solo, aparte de la lechuza, aparte de los elfos domésticos. ¿Parkinson, Zabini y Goyle lo habían abandonado?

Y luego a Harry se le ocurrió algo que podía hacer.

* * *

Paso uno era _quedarse_ en lugar de irse al momento en vislumbrar a Malfoy. Ya les había advertido a Ron y Hermione que no lo esperaran por la mañana. Hermione le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero Ron se convenció fácilmente con la idea de que Harry quería un desayuno temprano en las cocinas.

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos cuando se percato de que el Gryffindor no salto de su silla y salió corriendo de allí. Harry se encogió de hombros, esperando mostrar una actitud despreocupada y así volver a terminar su tarea.

Y luego, cuando Malfoy se levantó para ir a su primera clase—Harry también se levantó.

—Tenemos Pociones juntos, así que está bien que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?— Dijo Harry suavemente.

Malfoy lo miro como si estuviera chiflado.

Harry se movió nerviosamente en su lugar. Si este plan no funcionaba, la siguiente parte ni siquiera comenzaría.

—Er, sabes esa situación incómoda donde dos personas caminan hacia el mismo lugar y-

Los ojos de Malfoy se alejaron y le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera.

Harry sonrió.

Se adelantaron al ajetreo de las clases, por lo que la mayoría de los laboriosos Ravenclaws caminaron por los pasillos. Slughorn aún no estaba presente en el aula de Pociones y la puerta estaba cerrada. Después de darle a Harry una mirada indescifrable, Malfoy se recostó contra la pared, esperando. Dado al bullicio, Malfoy se sorprendió cuando Harry fue a pararse junto a él.

—Eh, ¿ya te has preparado para la clase?— Dijo Harry como quien no quiere a cosa.

Malfoy inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—A veces _no_ entiendo pociones—, murmuró Harry. —Apuesto a que la maldita asignatura es medio sensible y está allí solo para atormentarme.— Rápidamente miró a Malfoy y vio que la comisura de su boca se retorcía.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando otros comenzaron a llegar, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada pero no hizo nada. Finalmente, apareció Slughorn.

—Pociones, primera clase de la mañana— Dijo felizmente. —Oh, Harry. Has venido temprano hoy.

Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Malfoy ya había entrado en la clase, dejándolo frente a Slughorn solo.

—Eh, sí.

—Vamos, entra.— Continuó alegremente Slughorn.

Los otros estudiantes entraron y Hermione lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?— Preguntó rápidamente.

Ron le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada e intervino.

—Ese que vimos no era Malfoy, ¿cierto?

—¿Sí?— Respondió Harry inocentemente. —Solo estaba pasando el rato. Él es mi compañero de dormitorio, tal como dijiste.

Ron gruñó.

—Si pero-

—¿Acaso la profesora McGonagall no quería la cooperación entre Casas?— Insistió Harry.

—Clase, hoy trabajaremos en-...— La voz de Slughorn sonó por la habitación.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ligeramente y rápidamente se volvió hacia el frente, obligando a Ron a hacerlo también. Harry se recostó en su asiento aliviado.

* * *

Draco sintió un calorcito cuando Potter permaneció en las cocinas con él por segunda vez, en lugar de salir corriendo a ver a Granger y Weasley.

Y Potter continuó haciéndolo toda la semana. Draco desconfiaba de que Potter pensara que él era un caso de _caridad_ , pero era difícil no sentirse reivindicado de que Potter finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en... algo así como un amigo.

Claramente sintió los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre ellos cuando él y Potter caminaron juntos a clase y, " _Merlín"_ se regodeó por dentro. Draco podía darse el lujo de bajar un poco su guardia, porque incluso ellos no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para enfrentarse a Draco en presencia de su Salvador.

Parecía que incluso la profesora Berriky se había enterado de algo no antagónico entre él y Potter, porque ella solo le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada y lo dejó en lectura silenciosa en clase mientras los otros estudiantes se emparejaban.

Cuando Draco decidió reflexionar sobre este nuevo y extraño estado de su vida, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho al optimismo.

* * *

Harry se despertó el lunes con una canción diferente en su cabeza. Era diferente de la canción solemne sobre las estrellas—esta era ligera y buscaba cielos azules y nubes blancas esponjosas en forma de dragones. Lo cual era bueno porque había soñado con Dementores.

Malfoy se sentó junto a su escritorio, y la yuxtaposición de Lumos dorados y la luz plateada de la luna hizo que su cabello fuera etéreo, los colores cambiaron cuando Harry movió la cabeza. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Malfoy esperó pacientemente mientras Harry metía sus libros en su bolso. Los elfos domésticos habían puesto sus desayunos uno al lado del otro, en lugar del otro lado de la mesa, y mientras Harry estaba incómodo al respecto, Malfoy solo arqueó los labios y se sentó. Harry sintió la locura de imitar los movimientos de Malfoy.

El lunes significaba una tarea práctica de Pociones y una tarea para entregar, así que Harry sacó su libro de texto y su propio texto de referencia de pociones junto con su tarea, que solo se había completado hasta la mitad; Hermione _no_ estaba contenta con eso.

Fue cuando Harry estaba mirando la última pregunta, mientras buscaba frenéticamente sus textos, que Malfoy suspiró. Manteniendo las manos lejos de Harry, Malfoy hojeó el libro de texto. Colocó el libro frente a Harry y señaló uno de los pasajes. Harry parpadeó y miró y frunció el ceño a Malfoy.

—Mira, ya lo he leído-

Malfoy arqueó una ceja y dirigió su mirada hacia el libro, mientras su dedo pálido se deslizaba a una cierta frase y—

—Oh.— Harry se mordió el labio, sonrojándose. Levantó la vista de nuevo. —Gracias.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un movimiento de 'no me importa'.

Harry sonrió.

— _Gryffindor idiota²_ — Le proporcionó a Malfoy.

Las cejas de Malfoy se arquearon. Harry mantuvo cuidadosamente su expresión. Después de un momento, Malfoy hizo un sonido tranquilo y sus labios se arquearon.

—¡Oye!— Respondió Harry, fingiendo indignación.

— _Ah, y supongo que los libros de Pociones también están para atormentarte._ — Harry continuó, tratando de imitar el acento de Malfoy. — _El salvador del mundo mágico, derrotado por un simple libro_.— Harry sacudió la cabeza con exagerada desaprobación.

Malfoy no se rió, pero sus ojos se iluminaron.

Su caminata hacia la clase de Pociones de la mañana finalmente comenzaba a sentirse amigable. Slughorn saludó a Harry con un descarado "¡Hola, Harry!" E ignoró por completo a Malfoy.

Malfoy miró a Slughorn. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, se metió en la clase, dejando que Harry se las arreglara por sí mismo nuevamente.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana, Harry se asustó un poco cuando la lechuza voló a las cocinas. Malfoy levantó la cabeza, y de repente Harry estaba atrapado mirando la pequeña sonrisa del rubio cuando tomó las cartas y los paquetes. Malfoy abrió el paquete más grande—una caja de madera oscura. Después de mirar a Harry, Malfoy hizo un alarde de abrirlo. El olor a chocolate rico inmediatamente inundó los sentidos de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que este era uno de los muchos paquetes que la madre de Malfoy le envió. El rubio lo sacó de su estupor con una ceja levantada e hizo un gesto de ofrecimiento a la caja.

—Yo, ¿tomar uno?

— _Obviamente, Potter_ — se respondió Harry.

Harry abrió su palma.

—Tú primero, Malfoy.— Harry arqueó la frente imitando a Malfoy.

— _Wow, Potter. Sí tienes modales._

Malfoy lo recompensó con una sonrisa, y tomó un chocolate en forma de dragón y movió la caja hacia Harry. Harry miró dentro y se sorprendió. La caja tenía lo que Harry asumió que eran capas de bandejas. ¡Chocolates en un montón de formas, y había leones! _Inmediatamente_ escogió _esa_.

Harry sonrió, haciéndolo incapaz de arquear la ceja, pero de todos modos...

— _¡Vaya, que Gryffindor de tu parte, Potter!_

—¡No habrías comido al león de todos modos!

— _Las serpientes comen leones para el desayuno, ¿no lo sabes?_

Dado que los labios de Malfoy estaban hacia arriba, en una mueca divertida; significaba que aprobaba las respuestas de Harry.

Volvieron al trabajo y, bueno, Harry sintió por primera vez que realmente _eran_ amigos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Por ahora los diálogos en _cursiva simple,_ significan que Harry está imitando el mismo a Draco.

¹ Se refiere a que aún es de madrugada y no es de "día"completamente.

² El original es "Griffindork" que es un juego de palabras entre Griffindor y 'dork' (tonto/idiota).


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

La nota que acompañaba la caja decía:

 _"Para compartir. Con amor, tu Madre."_

Y en el momento en que Draco vio los chocolates con forma de león en la caja que Madre le envió, supo que debía hablarle adecuadamente sobre su 'relación' con Potter.

Él sabía que ella sabía algo. No le había escrito sobre su creciente... amistad con Potter, pero había leído sobre ella en el Profeta. Tenía que haber estudiantes espías en la escuela, obsesionados con Potter y todo lo que hacía. Que Draco fuera visto con Potter fue noticia, no fue sorprendente, y a veces se pregunta por qué no había artículos como "¡Harry Potter, asistiendo a la clase de Pociones!", O "¡Harry Potter come panqueques para el desayuno!", u otra porquería así.

Draco colocó las cartas y otros paquetes a un lado, y le presentó la caja a Potter. Potter hizo su conversación divertida, y Draco escogió un dragón, y Potter su león ( _Gryffindor_ ). Compartieron minutos de agradable silencio mientras consumían sus chocolates. Draco se encontró a regañadientes sonriendo un poco ante la amplia sonrisa del moreno.

—Agradece a tu madre por mí, Malfoy— dijo Potter fácilmente, lamiéndose los dedos.

— _Bien._

Draco se permitió rodar los ojos por la respuesta de Potter por él, pero también porque era _obvio_ que le agradecería a su madre.

Potter se estiró en su asiento y después de darle otra sonrisa a Draco, volvió a su trabajo. El rubio parpadeó ante el repentino calor que lo llenó. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente e intentó no sonreír cuando Potter por accidente derramó tinta sobre su pergamino, maldiciendo su suerte.

* * *

Esa noche, Draco colocó las cartas y paquetes en un círculo sobre su cama. Recogió primero la carta de su Madre, el aroma a flores se aferraba delicadamente en el papel. La carta de su Madre no incluía ninguna referencia explícita a Potter. En cambio, le recordó que visitara la mansión durante el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade y que le escribiera a su Padre. Incluso Padre le había escrito a Draco, pero la ligereza de toda la carta—una interpretación suave y minuciosa de los trabajos de renovación en la mansión—dejó a Draco sin dudas de que su Madre había estado mirando por encima del hombro de su Padre mientras lo escribía.

Draco tragó saliva mientras desenredaba el paquete que Padre había enviado.

" _Quizás mi Padre no es tan desatento conmigo como pensé."_

De dentro del paquete sacó un pequeño colgante de plata, ubicado en terciopelo azul oscuro. La cadena era de plata blanca, hecha de pequeños y delicados eslabones, y cuando Draco tocó el colgante con un dedo tentativo, un escalofrío de magia le dio un cosquilleo en el brazo.

El colgante estaba impregnado de magia defensiva. Era viejo, y capas y capas de hechizos entrelazados yacían justo en la superficie del metal, deslizándose a lo largo de los eslabones de la cadena. Lentamente, Draco desabrochó el broche y colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello. En el momento en que la cadena se abrochó, el pendiente zumbó y el cosquilleo de la magia fluyó sobre su piel.

Draco cerró los ojos. Había un hechizo más que podía sentir, uno más reciente. Era magia de su Padre. No tenía la misma sensación de _seguridad_ de que tenía la magia de su Madre, pero había una sensación de estoicismo y eso... a Padre le importaba. Draco pudo deshacer algunos de sus propios hechizos de defensa personal, y suspiró ante la tensión de mantener disminuidos los hechizos.

El paquete conjunto de Pansy y Blaise tenía un tono mucho más ligero; le habían dado algunas pociones francesas para el cabello. Pansy le aseguró que _"son al menos tan buenos como los de Sleakeezy, cariño. ¡Piensa en lo increíble que es la moda francesa, Draco!"_ Las bromas de Pansy y Blaise a lo largo de la carta —secciones diferentes en letra diferente y la mancha ocasional mientras peleaban por la pluma— tenían a Draco nostálgico. Decidió entonces escribirle a Madre para ver si Pansy, Blaise y Greg también podrían venir a la Mansión durante el fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry vio un espejo, a diferencia del espejo que Malfoy había lanzado durante Defensa, _e_ _ste_ era el Espejo de Oesed; y Harry vio su reflejo: un niño pequeño y bajito, cabello desordenado, ropa demasiado grande.

Cuando Quirell agarró su brazo, sintió que se congelaba en el lugar, quemándose y gritando. La voz de Voldemort se enroscó a su alrededor como gas venenoso. No pudo librarse del agarre y la Piedra golpeó hacia atrás en su bolsillo mientras trataba de escapar. Su cicatriz ardía tanto como Quirell ardía.

El calor floreció en su espalda, y temió que fuera Fuego Maldito. Giró la cabeza y vio un cabello rubio antes de que una túnica negra lo envolviera y lo alejara. Harry se volvió hacia Quirell y Voldemort, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras veía una copia de sí mismo allí mientras el recuerdo se desarrollaba y Quirell se derrumbaba. La persona lo mantuvo caliente, y lentamente, Harry pudo escuchar las palabras que el extraño estaba cantando en voz baja: "Para ti, te daré la luna", y finalmente se relajó en el abrazo.

* * *

La amargura hacia Dumbledore por dejarlo sufrir, contrastaba bruscamente con la canción aún en su cabeza. Era un maldito _niño_ cuando vio la muerte; la piedra, el basilisco, joder—incluso _Sirius_. ¿Cómo podría Dumbledore haber pensado que Harry podría hacerlo? ¿Cuándo hubiese derrotado a los Aurores más experimentados?

Harry se puso las gafas, descorrió las cortinas rápidamente y vio la imagen familiar de Malfoy haciendo su trabajo. El rubio inclinó la cabeza en saludo, a lo que Harry regresó con una sonrisa.

Su ira hacia Dumbledore se disipó en el momento en que los labios de Malfoy se curvaron. Sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, Harry se preparó para el desayuno con el rubio.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala común durante su período libre, Luna estaba en el asiento de la ventana más grande. Todavía era de mañana; el sol brillaba, iluminando su cabello. Trajo a flote destellos de los sueños de Harry, lo que lo hizo parpadear con confusión. ¿Había estado soñando con Luna? Tal vez las canciones atrapadas caprichosamente dentro de su cabeza podrían ser obra de ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza cuando él se acercó y le dio un saludo risueño.

—Harry, tus wrackspurts se están aclarando.

— ¿Oh?... ¿Está bien?— Harry miró el cuaderno de bocetos que ella tenía en las manos, lleno de imágenes y una cuidada escritura de criaturas que parecían familiares y otras que no. —Estaba, es decir, yo solo-… creo que te he estado viendo en mis sueños— dijo Harry.

Luna le sonrió serenamente.

—Oh, no recuerdo haber estado allí.

Harry se tomó un momento para entender.

—Um, ah... ¿Okey?

— ¿Son sueños buenos?— Luna lo miró con ojos claros. Su voz era ligera y no coincidía con el timbre que Harry recordaba.

Harry sintió que una sonrisa se elevaba sin ser vista a su rostro.

—No están mal.

Luna puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Entonces todo estará bien. — Ella sonrió, sus ojos volviéndose soñadores otra vez. —Encontrarás lo que estás buscando.

Harry le dio una sonrisa incierta y miró por la ventana con ella. La persona en sus sueños no podría haber sido ella; quienquiera que fuera, tenía el pecho plano, y Luna ciertamente no lo era. Harry se sonrojó cuando se sorprendió mirando el pecho de Luna y rápidamente se alejó.

* * *

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. Estaba caminando para almorzar, un poco tarde debido a un viaje a la Biblioteca, cuando escuchó gritos.

— ¡Malditos Slytherins! ¡Cómo se atreven a volver a Hogwarts!

Sacó su varita y comenzó a girarla lentamente, apuntando al suelo. Líneas de magia se unieron a su alrededor cuando la magia del colgante se agitó en respuesta. Se tomó un momento para componer su rostro y postura.

Luego, caminó hacia adelante y dobló en una esquina.

Él miró tranquilamente. Como era de esperar, el corredor estaba vacío además de dos Slytherins—de Primer o Segundo año, dada su altura—y tres Hufflepuff.

 _"Y pensar que los estereotipos de los Hufflepuffs consistían en ser agradables y amigables."_

Lo vieron de inmediato, y su atención cambió, con las varitas levantadas y apuntando directamente a Draco. El rubio miró con indiferencia a los Slytherin. Las dos chicas encontraron su mirada con determinación, pero ambas fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para escapar rápidamente de los chicos Hufflepuff y pasar a Draco.

—Bueno, bueno… pero miren, es Draco Malfoy, el _bebé Mortífago_ — dijo el niño más musculoso. Se echó hacia atrás el cabello castaño oscuro mientras avanzaba. —Te hemos visto 'amigándote' con Harry.

Draco mantuvo una cara en blanco mientras daba un paso adelante. En su mente, estaba recitando escudos en preparación para contrarrestar casi cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarle.

—Bueno, detén eso— gruñó el chico. —A Harry no le agradas. Él es muy noble a veces. ¡No lo confundas con una verdadera amistad!

Draco se puso rígido. Él lo sabía, ya lo sabía. Potter era el Chico Dorado, idiotamente noble, indulgente y _bueno_. En cambio Draco— ni siquiera podía ser solo Draco, era Draco _Malfoy_. La imagen de Potter sonriendo repentinamente brilló en su mente. ¿Cuánto de eso fue falso?

— ¡Stupefy!

Draco se movió y el hechizo cortó el borde inferior de su túnica. Los otros chicos inmediatamente atacaron de nuevo, con rostros retorcidos por la ira. Draco avanzó, concentrándose mentalmente.

"¡ _Protego! ¡Protego!"_

Chispas volaron cuando los hechizos chocaron contra el escudo, y el sonido agudo del impacto resonó por los pasillos.

Draco dio un paso sólido hacia adelante. Los Hufflepuff dieron un paso cauteloso hacia atrás.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotros, Mortífago! ¡Le diremos al profesor Sprout! — gritó uno. Otro lanzó una maldición, pero Draco no se distrajo con sus palabras que volvían a repetirse una y otra vez.

Después de todo, había pensado eso sobre sí mismo. No podían lastimarlo aún más de lo que él mismo ya se había lastimado, todo por su propia estupidez.

La maldición se deslizó alrededor de los escudos del colgante en un círculo completo y disparó directamente al que la conjuró. Con un grito, el niño se agachó y golpeó a los otros dos con un gruñido de dolor. Draco continuó adelante sin piedad.

Los Hufflepuff finalmente se estaban espabilando y se arrastraron hacia atrás, con las varitas dirigidas con cautela hacia la cara de Draco. Después de todo, ellos fueron los que dijeron que Draco era un Mortífago. Y uno no podría ser Mortífago sin saber algo _oscuro_.

El líder autoimpuesto de los tres se rompió primero.

—Tú... Malfoy... ¡Mantente alejado de nosotros! ¡Ni se te ocurra atacarnos! — Retrocedieron hasta presionarse contra la pared, dejando a Draco un camino despejado por el pasillo.

Draco tomó el camino que le dieron, y no se sorprendió cuando lo atacaron por la espalda. La magia del colgante se fusionó y la mayoría de las maldiciones se disiparon con un destello de luz que hizo que la sombra de Draco se extendiera por el suelo. Se obligó a no retroceder cuando un dolor agudo le recorrió la espalda y, en cambio, pensó en las posibles opciones de una contra-maldición y en los hechizos de curación que necesitaría.

El mundo de la posguerra parecía ser uno en el que los Slytherins tenían más honor que los Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Harry se recostó en el sofá, inmóvil en la sala común del Octavo año. La habitación estaba agradablemente tranquila, con cualquier charla en voz baja y lejos de Harry.

La persona en los sueños de Harry era Malfoy; él estaba seguro de ello. Había pasado almuerzos y cenas observando a todos los estudiantes— nadie tenía el pelo rubio tan claro como Malfoy, pecho sólido, músculos firmes y _masculinos_.

El Malfoy que Harry vio en sus sueños era cálido, reconfortante, gentil y abierto. Harry se obsesionó, solo un poco, sobre si el verdadero Malfoy podría ser así. Y tuvo la sensación de que podía ser. Las pequeñas sonrisas y risitas que aparecieron de repente, aunque Harry aún no había descubierto el patrón; el resoplido exasperado y los ojos en blanco cuando Harry estaba atrapado en su tarea que precedía a que Malfoy terminara ayudándolo. Todos esos gestos, insinuaron cosas sobre Malfoy ( _Draco_ ) que, por el momento, estaban más allá del conocimiento de Harry.

Draco nunca estuvo en la sala común, y Harry se preguntó si eso debería estar en su lista de cosas para hacer que Draco hiciera, justo después de hacerlo hablar. Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso; pensó que si comenzaba a hablar 'por' Draco, Draco finalmente cedería y comenzaría a hablar con él. Incluso solo porque las respuestas de Harry eran pura mierda.

—No te vemos en el desayuno nunca.— dijo Ron malhumorado, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Harry.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta comer en las cocinas. Está tranquilo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Y supongo que eso no es debido a cierto Slytherin con el que estabas obsesionado durante el sexto año?

—Tienes razón, entonces— gruñó Harry, evitando la pregunta. —No puedes evitar que vaya a las cocinas— dijo burlonamente.

Hermione se rio.

—No, no podemos. Haz tus cositas con Malfoy, entonces.

— ¡Harry no está haciendo _nada_ con Malfoy!— Ron farfulló.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Err, ambos desayunamos en las cocinas. Puedes venir si quieres... —agregó Harry, mientras pensaba _"Por favor, no vengas."_

—De ninguna maldita manera. — Ron sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. —Tengo suficiente integridad para ir al _Gran Comedor_ a desayunar.

Harry sonrió y se rió de la expresión tan seria de Ron.

* * *

Todas las mañanas desde que llegaban los chocolates, Draco había tomado un chocolate y había dejado que Harry eligiera uno para él. Había todo tipo de dragones, leones, pavos reales y flores, todos delicadamente y deliciosamente elaborados en una variedad de sabores de chocolates: de leche, blanco, oscuro, con menta... y muchos más de los que Harry podía nombrar.

— ¿En qué se ha convertido el mundo? ¿Un Malfoy escogiendo un león? — Harry dijo, señalando con fingido horror al trozo de chocolate que Draco acababa de sacar de la caja.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa malvada y le mordió la cabeza. Empujó la caja más cerca de Harry, y Harry miró dentro.

La boca de Harry hizo una mueca indignada.

— ¡Solo quedan dragones y pavos reales!— Con cautela, recogió un dragón, para ser específicos un Colacuerno chino. Captó los ojos de Draco, que brillaron de alegría.

Se enderezó la espalda y puso un acento elegante.

— _Querido Potter, fue mi malvado plan todo este tiempo_. — Harry puso mala cara.

—Bueno, supongo que los dragones son geniales también.

Draco miró hacia otro lado mientras cerraba la caja, pero Harry pudo distinguir la sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se llenó de calidez mientras se acomodaban para hacer su trabajo sin decir una palabra. Todavía no había hecho hablar a Draco; el canto en sus sueños no contaba. Supuso que si Draco hablaba, intercambiarían muchos más insultos. Pero como Harry se estaba insultando a sí mismo, no podía lastimarse mucho por eso, no cuando los ojos de Draco brillaban en aprobación.

* * *

Tal vez Harry se estaba volviendo _un poquito más_ que un poco obsesionado con Draco, aunque con orgullo podía decir que no estaba tan obsesionado como lo estaba en sexto año.

En su tiempo libre, estudió su Mapa, buscando el nombre de siempre. Podría seguir a Draco desde su clase de Transfiguraciones hasta Aritmancia. Podría haberse sentado al final de la clase en su capa de invisibilidad viendo a Draco escribir largas y elegantes ecuaciones que no podía entender. Podría haberse arrastrado detrás de Draco cuando se fue, último en salir de la clase, camino a la Biblioteca. Podría haber admirado la caminata casi deslizante de Draco, lo que le recordó mucho a Narcissa Malfoy.

Pero definitivamente vio en el camino a un grupo de cuatro Hufflepuffs, dos Ravenclaws y un Gryffindor enfrentados con un par de Slytherins. La espalda de Draco pareció enderezarse (por el ligero movimiento de su nombre) y continuó hacia adelante, aumentando el pánico interno de Harry.

El grupo intentó rodear a Draco, los dos Slytherins ya olvidados. Harry metió su capa de invisibilidad en su bolsillo, sacó su varita y corrió hacia donde estaban. Casi llegando tuvo que esquivar maleficios y maldiciones que regresaron silbando, para su satisfacción, a algunos del grupo que fueron golpeados por sus propios hechizos, cayendo, con las piernas enredadas o balbuceando de dolor.

Para el tiempo en el que _finalmente_ llego, Draco ya había dado vuelta la esquina.

 _"No importa."_

Una de ellas—una pequeña niña de cabello rubio— lo había visto y estaba alertando frenéticamente al resto de sus compañeros. Harry pudo ver todas las caras de los atacantes.

— ¡Harry!—uno de ellos dijo. Intentaron sonreírle.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

—No crean que soy estúpido—, dijo. — ¿Siete contra uno? Eso no es justo. — Miró al Gryffindor, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

Fue decepcionante que los siete asistieran al Club de Duelo. Harry esperaba que no fuera porque querían aprender a atacar a personas que no les agradaban.

—Malfoy tiene todo el derecho de desafiar a cualquiera de ustedes al duelo, _¿Comprenden?_ Y si veo que _alguno_ de ustedes sigue con este comportamiento, lo _denunciaré_ y lo _echaré_ del club de duelos. —Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando lo miraron boquiabiertos. _— ¿Entendido?_

Sus bocas se cerraron, las cabezas asintieron frenéticamente. Algunos murmuraron: "Sí, Harry".

—Ahora largo.

Los estudiantes se movieron inmediatamente, pasando a Harry, en la dirección opuesta a la que Draco fue. Una vez que el último desapareció de la vista de Harry, guardó su varita.

La frialdad que Draco tenía al tratar con ellos coincidía perfectamente con la fachada en blanco que Harry había visto en el viejo Draco. Pero se reemplazó con la suavidad que Harry veía por las mañanas y chocó con el Draco en sus sueños. Lo que Draco hizo fue positivamente Gryffindor... tal vez el rubio podría importarle tanto como Harry venía sospechando.

* * *

Harry observó a Draco discretamente a la mañana siguiente, pero no estaba actuando de manera diferente. La piel desnuda que Harry podía ver (manos, cuello, cara) no tenía marcas, y no había ninguna rigidez inusual en la postura de Draco que pudiera sugerir lesiones. Draco comió de la manera ordenada habitual, y escribió líneas rectas de palabras legibles en su pergamino.

Cuando Draco se giró hacia él, arqueó las cejas, Harry se inclinó rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos ante el trabajo que Draco le corrigió.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la respuesta? — señaló incrédulo.

Draco apartó la mano de Harry.

— _Por supuesto, Cara rajada. —_ Harry hizo un puchero.

—Si tú lo dices.

— _Eres muy inteligente, Potter._

Draco resopló y lo golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡Oye!— Harry se frotó el brazo con cautela. —Bien, bien. Draco Malfoy es el mago más inteligente que haya existido. —entonó Harry.

Draco sonrió, y Harry fingió gruñir un poco más, solo para ver los ojos de Draco bailar con humor.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

El ruido de las cocinas fue silenciado mientras se metía a través del escudo que amortiguaba el sonido a su alrededor. Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y examinó a Potter. Estaba absorto en su trabajo, a su lado un plato de panqueques era olvidado en la mesa.

Los sueños de Potter eran horribles; Draco, por lo menos, había podido experimentarlos lúcidos. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía soñar: sin control y dónde todas las acciones eran en última instancia, inútiles. Lo vio en cada línea tensa del cuerpo de Potter en los sueños, y lo que es peor, es que él _había_ _vivido_ esos eventos. Era una maravilla cómo Potter— el despierto—no se había vuelto amargado y sarcástico.

Por lo que parecía, Potter casi había detenido sus andanzas de medianoche. Se había resignado a que el moreno durmiera en su cama, no quería admitir lo que significaba, pero aún así tenía razones para estar un poco orgulloso de ver a Potter alerta y renovado.

Sin embargo, Draco aún no estaba seguro de que Potter fuera su _amigo_. Había aceptado la compañía del Gryffindor temprano en la mañana, pero... ¿qué haría Madre después? Draco ya sabía lo que Padre querría que hiciera en el mundo de la postguerra. Él inmediatamente aceptaría las aberturas de amistad de Harry Potter y luego usaría esa amistad para aumentar la reputación de los Malfoy.

Draco supuso que Madre también aceptaría esa amistad. Sonrió por dentro. Madre nunca haría algo tan abierto como usar una amistad para aumentar su reputación. Haría de Potter un amigo cercano, de modo que un aumento en la reputación su persona pareciera un efecto secundario.

Pero tal vez, Draco debería ser amigo de Harry Potter simplemente porque disfrutaba de su compañía, sin importar lo estúpido que pudiera ser.

Observó a Potter hurgar en los libros de texto, escribiendo sus rasguños de pollo que él llamaba 'letra' sobre el pergamino. Después de soportar un minuto de los suspiros frustrados del moreno, Draco se compadeció y se movió para ayudar.

* * *

Draco no pensó que los _Slytherins_ lo emboscarían, pero lo hicieron, el jueves por la mañana cuando se dirigía desde las cocinas a la biblioteca. Lo rodearon en uno de los corredores polvorientos y normalmente vacíos que frecuentaba, lo que significaba que habían estado observándolo, y por lo que Draco llego a la conclusión de que _tendría_ que extender el alcance de sus hechizos de detección. Tal vez se había vuelto descuidado por la constante compañía de Potter.

Era un grupo principalmente de mediana edad—Tercero, Cuarto y Quinto. Sin embargo, su portavoz era de Séptimo año. Era tan alta como Draco, piel igual de pálida pero cabello oscuro como la noche.

—Draco Malfoy. — La forma en que ella curvó su labio ante su nombre lo divirtió. Era algo que él solía hacer. — ¿Hay algo que desees de nosotros? ¿Tu ayuda es para ganar nuestro favor?

Draco encontró su mirada inexpresivamente.

Algunos segundos se extendieron a un minuto. Cuando Draco parpadeó, la chica de Séptimo año inclinó sus ojos hacia arriba y lejos.

—Mi-mira. — Se detuvo, probablemente mortificada de haber tartamudeado. Se tomó solo un segundo para recomponerse, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un espacio justo por encima de los ojos de Draco. —Entiende esto, Draco Malfoy, que no necesitamos tu ayuda. Todo lo que se nos preste se considerará sin vínculo ni obligación de deuda.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia los Slytherins detrás de ella. Se pararon casi como Gryffindors y se encontraron con su mirada, aunque sea brevemente. Se entretuvo con la idea de hablar con ellos o usar Legilimancia grupal. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente. La maldición todavía zumbaba ligeramente debajo de su garganta, cortesía de un mago del lado de la "Luz". La presión reconfortante de la magia del colgante, de generaciones de Malfoy y de la magia de su Padre, le dio coraje. Se decidió por la Legilimancia.

Ante eso, Draco dio un paso atrás, para poder capturar todas sus miradas. Aclaró sus pensamientos por un momento y curvó sus dedos alrededor de su varita. Cuando levantó su varita y formó un remolino lento en el aire, todos los ojos se centraron en su varita, incluso mientras buscaban sus propias varitas.

 _"Legilimens inverto."_

El zumbido de los pensamientos de los Slytherins apareció como líneas de puntos difusos sobre un fondo oscuro. Draco los ignoró, no tenía interés en saber lo que estaban pensando. No es que él pudiera saber, dada la naturaleza del hechizo modificado.

 _—_ _"No los he ayudado y no los ayudaré."_ _—_ proyectó Draco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El más inteligente se apartó, rompiendo el contacto visual. Pero Draco había refinado este hechizo durante el verano, y esta forma de envío de pensamientos no necesitaba contacto visual una vez que se establecia el hechizo. Dio un paso adelante ligeramente. Su líder dio un paso atrás. No había roto el contacto visual, y sintió que ella de repente levantaba escudos de Oclumancia.

Draco apretó los enlaces en su mente.

— _"_ _¿Por qué ayudaría a quienes no piensan en sí mismos? ¿Slytherins que no actúan como Slytherins?"_

La sorpresa y la ira colorearon sus caras. Quizás ahora sean inteligentes y aprendan a no deambular solos o solo en parejas. O se dio cuenta de que, al menos, tenían la opción de hablar con McGonagall y tratar de hacerla razonar.

—" _No es mi culpa que aparezcan en mi camino. Simplemente pasaba por ahí."_ _—_ Draco terminó, con un sentimiento de indiferencia. Cortó la conexión, ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

Cuando dio un paso adelante, los Slytherins se separaron como el agua, dándole paso.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no se incluía en "Slytherin".

* * *

Harry revisó el mapa tan a menudo como pudo, pero no vio a ningún grupo grande acercarse al solitario Draco Malfoy.

De todos modos, cuando el viernes por la noche en el Club de Duelo, Harry los hizo esperar a todos mientras subía al escenario. Fue capaz de distinguir fácilmente a _esos_ estudiantes de la audiencia, los que estaban mirando lejos de él, en lugar de mirarlo con curiosidad. Ya les había dicho al profesor Flitwick y a Neville que quería hablar con los estudiantes, aunque no de qué, así que también lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Están todos aquí?

Los estudiantes se miraron el uno al otro, y algunos le devolvieron el saludo a Harry.

Harry asintió lentamente.

—Me ha llamado la atención que algunos de ustedes no han escuchado las palabras de la directora McGonagall en el banquete de bienvenida. ¿ _Recuerdan_? ¿Unidad entre las casas? ¿Reconciliación?

Los estudiantes se movieron, inquietos. Algunos de ellos miraron hacia otro lado con culpa. Algunos hicieron intentos fallidos de cruzar sus brazos. Harry se preguntó si ellos también habían ido a hechizar a los Slytherins.

— Por si no fue lo suficientemente claro, eso significa _no atacar a otros estudiantes_. ¡Solo porque alguien sea Slytherin no significa que sea malo! Demonios, Peter Pettigrew era un _Gryffindor_ , y estoy seguro de que todos han escuchado las historias sobre _él_.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de su ira, pero en cambio se acumuló. Se paseó por el escenario, antes de ir al borde, mirando a algunos estudiantes en particular.

—La guerra se acabó. Déjenlos en paz. No me importa que tan cliché suena, háganse amigos de personas de otras casas. Y Draco Malfoy...— Algunos de los estudiantes se exaltaron—...era un Mortífago. Losé. _Era_ un Mortífago. Ya no más. _Testifiqué_ por él en su juicio. Tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Entonces, si piensan lo contrario, será mejor que vengan y hablen conmigo sobre el asunto—. Harry tomaba respiraciones profundas, pero nunca lo había calmado antes, y no lo calmaría ahora. — ¿ _Entendido_?

— ¿Podemos confiar en los Slytherins del todo? ¿Puedes nombrar a un _buen_ Slytherin?—Pronunció Zacharias Smith.

—Muchos Slytherins lucharon por _nosotros_ en la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¡No puedo decir lo mismo de ti!— Dijo Harry con dureza.

—Estás evitando mi pregunta, Harry. — Se burló Smith.

—Severus Snape arriesgó su vida para espiar por nuestro lado. Narcissa Malfoy _le mintió a Voldemort_ y me salvó la vida.

—Pfft— Smith puso los ojos en blanco. — Un pequeño acto no los hace _buenos_. Claramente estaban tratando de salvarse a sí mismos.

— ¡ _Merlín_!— escupió Harry. —El jodido Merlín era un Slytherin. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Zacharias estúpido Smith solo se encogió de hombros.

—No hay necesidad de enojarse tanto. Solo digo lo que todos los demás piensan. — Geoffrey Hooper a su lado hizo un ruido de acuerdo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Está bien. Lo que sea. Si tienen un problema con Slytherins, hablen con su jefe de casa, _háblenme_. Pero _no_ toleraré más ataques contra ellos, en ninguna circunstancia. ¿ _Entendido_?

Los estudiantes a los que miró furiosamente asintieron, y los movimientos de cabezas se asemejaban a una ola.

Harry se pasó una mano frustrada por su cabello.

—Bueno. Comencemos. — dijo abruptamente. Saltó del escenario.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Probablemente Smith.

Neville le tocó el hombro brevemente.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Los atrapé en medio de una _situación_.

— ¿No deberías decirle a McGonagall entonces?—Neville parecía preocupado.

Harry suspiró, desinflándose.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que los Slytherin lo apreciarían, ¿Sabes? — " _Y tampoco Draco_ ", pensó. — Mira, la próxima vez que vea algo parecido, haré todo lo reglamentario.

Neville asintió, la mandíbula apretada con determinación.

—Está bien, yo también vigilaré.

—Gracias amigo.

* * *

Harry observaba a los otros estudiantes de cerca. El Club de Duelo se comportaba notablemente bien y silencioso, y los estudiantes parecían lo suficientemente compungidos. Se dio cuenta de que preferían pedir ayuda a Neville o Flitwick.

" _¿Todos habían hecho algo malo?_ "

Harry de inmediato se pateó mentalmente. Había ignorado a los Slytherins, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y para algunos de los estudiantes, eso podría haber parecido tan válido como su consentimiento.

Se frotó la cara, frustrado.

"¿ _Por qué la gente no puede llevarse bien?_ "

El hecho de que la declaración pudiera ser dirigida a él no se le pasó por desapercibido. Se recordó que quería a Draco en el Club de Duelo.

" _Eso nunca sucederá_ ", pensó Harry cansado.

Al final de la reunión del club, el profesor Flitwick se le acercó.

— ¿Ha habido un incidente, Sr. Potter?"

— ¿Profesor?

—Tu discurso. Si vio algo, debe informarlo. — insistió Flitwick. —Hablaré con mi casa sobre esto.

Harry suspiró.

—Nadie resultó herido, aparte de los atacantes que se lastimaron a sí mismos. No voy a decir quiénes estuvieron involucrados; si no se presentaron, debe haber una razón.

Flitwick frunció el ceño.

—Señor Potter, entiendo que a los estudiantes les disgusta delatarse¹. ¡Pero atacar a otros estudiantes es un comportamiento inaceptable!

— ¿Se ha olvidado de Malfoy y yo por los últimos seis años?—Preguntó Harry.

Flitwick se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que has perdido tu sentido de la justicia.

—Pero el discurso de la directora McGonagall no funcionó, ¿verdad?— Harry dijo abatido e ignorando la acusación. — ¿Puedo volver a los dormitorios ahora?

—Aún no hemos terminado con respecto a este problema. — advirtió Flitwick. —Pero puede regresar.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, Draco se enteró de que Padfoot era Sirius Black. Su primo, alguien a quien nunca conoció. Observó inmovil, sintiéndose como un intruso, como en un espejismo: Harry reía con Black. Se estremeció cuando el sueño se oscureció.

Nunca quiso volver a ver a Bellatrix, pero la veía a menudo en los sueños de Harry. Su rostro, retorcido en una oscura alegría, siempre lograba despertar un profundo miedo en Draco, y cuando Black cayó en el velo, un grito rompió el espacio del sueño.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡ _Sirius_!

Harry cayó de rodillas con un gran sollozo y todo se derritió y desapareció hasta que solo estuvo el moreno solo en la oscuridad, frente a un velo engañosamente hermoso.

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Harry, sin control.

—Lo siento, lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí...

Draco intentó acercarse a Harry, pero todo se torció, y Draco apenas mantuvo el equilibrio. De repente estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Draco se sintió enfermo, mirando su propia cara. Vio caer a Dumbledore, una caída que parecía para siempre y un impacto que sacudió el suelo. No se detuvo. Y cada vez que Draco trataba de acercarse a Harry, el mismo sueño lo rechazaba. Harry permaneció fuera de su alcance, y un murmuro bajo impregnó el sueño.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, lo siento, fue mi culpa, lo siento...

A Draco le dolió, porque sabía que no era culpa de Harry. Era de Draco. Snape y Dumbledore, eso fue culpa de Draco. Mortífagos en Hogwarts, eso fue culpa de Draco. La gente encerrada en las mazmorras de la mansión, el Trío Dorado ante sus ojos... y él no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo torturaban a los atrapados.

O torturarlos él mismo.

Y... había tardado mucho tiempo en comprender completamente esto, pero fue culpa del Señor Oscuro.

Draco quería abrazar al Harry del sueño. Quería decir— "No es tu culpa, es mía. Lo siento"— pero no pudo. O al menos decir—"No es culpa tuya, la culpa recae únicamente en el Señor Oscuro"— pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Draco solo podía cantar, y esta vez cantaba sobre noche y oscuridad, una canción enojada, porque Draco estaba demasiado débil para soportar el miedo.

Quería que Harry (¿ _cuándo comenzó a llamarlo Harry_?) dejara de sentirse culpable. Quería que se enojara. Que se enojara con el Señor Oscuro, que se enojara con _Draco_ , pero no que se culpara, no que se adjudicase una culpa que no era suya. Draco quería tomar esa culpa. _Draco_ merecía la vergüenza. El odio.

No Harry.

* * *

Harry todavía estaba dormido el sábado por la mañana cuando Draco se dirigió a las cocinas, por lo que se fue solo. Después de anoche, Draco no lo culpaba. Pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando Harry llegó una hora después.

—Buenos días. — dijo Harry, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento al lado de Draco.

— _¿Mañana? ¡Ya has desperdiciado la mitad!_

Draco sonrió de lado. Encontró divertido que Harry tratara de hablar por él. Al principio lo había conmocionado. Harry no decía lo que Draco estaba pensando, pero las veces que estuvo cerca fue... reconfortante, saber que Harry lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, en cierto modo. Tragó saliva. Después del incidente con los otros Slytherins, Draco había tratado de hablar nuevamente con la vaga esperanza de que la maldición se había desvanecido, pero como esperaba, no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta la visita a la mansión durante Halloween.

Los elfos domésticos vinieron a preparar el desayuno de Harry y las cosas se acomodaron en su cómoda rutina.

Después de una hora de trabajo, Draco se echó hacia atrás, estirándose. Sus dedos estaban manchados de tinta donde rozaban el pergamino. Molesto, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza. A veces la tinta simplemente no se seca lo suficientemente rápido.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Draco con una sonrisa.

—Malfoy. ¿Te apetece un vuelo ligero?

Draco se congeló. No había volado con otras personas desde el incidente con el Fuego Maldito. Sin embargo, Harry mantuvo su sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te venza?

— _No puedes vencer a alguien volando ligero, Cara rajada._

—Ajá, así que tienes miedo — Harry trató de fruncir el labio en una sonrisa burlona, pero falló, luciendo como una sonrisa normal.

— _En tus sueños, Potter. ¡Te venceré aún volando tranquilamente!_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No era tan tonto como para decir algo así. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry, insegura por los bordes, lo hizo por él. Draco se puso de pie enfadado. Harry saltó de su asiento, sonriendo.

— ¡Si!— Harry continuó con genuina felicidad, cuando Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡ _Cuando te gane no podrás presumir más_!

Limpiaron sus cosas y se dirigieron rápidamente de regreso a su dormitorio. Todavía era antes del desayuno general y no vieron a nadie de camino a los dormitorios, ni al campo de Quidditch. Draco se sintió aliviado de tener su escoba y su equipo de vuelo. La idea de volar temprano en la mañana era buena, sin el estrés de tratar de atrapar una snitch.

* * *

Harry se sorprendió de sus propias palabras cuando le pidió a Draco que salieran a volar. Estaba aún más sorprendido cuando Draco aceptó. De todos modos, no se arrepintió.

Draco se veía bien con su equipo de vuelo: más liviano y más ajustado que el equipo estándar de Quidditch. Harry apartó los ojos, tratando de ignorar esa punzada de inquietud que le dio solo por _mirar a un chico_. Otra parte de su mente señaló inútilmente: ' _Draco es más un hombre que un niño_.' Harry sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que Draco lo mirara con curiosidad.

—Sólo pensaba.

— _Oh, nunca lo habría imaginado._ —bromeó Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

El campo de Quidditch estaba justo por delante. Harry hizo un pique² para llegar primero. Lanzando una mirada desafiante hacia atrás, Harry montó su escoba y comenzó. Aunque lo esperaba, se sobresaltó ante la repentina ráfaga de viento cuando Draco pasó a su lado. Harry _realmente_ había querido decir un vuelo ligero, pero Draco fue a máxima velocidad, con su cuerpo en una posición aerodinámica, alrededor del campo.

Pero sobre todo, Draco era _rápido_ , y se mostró mejor cuando pasó por encima de las gradas. El rápido desenfoque de Draco mientras volaba hizo que Harry se mareara. El rubio se adelantó a él, dio vueltas y regresó detrás de él. Harry casi se giró para ver, pero Draco pasó rápidamente, y el tornado que parecía seguirlo alejó a Harry del círculo perfecto que había estado haciendo alrededor del campo.

—Si a eso le llamas vuelo ligero, ¡Entonces he ganado!— Harry gritó hoscamente mientras se enderezaba. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el corazón de Harry ya se estaba agrandando cuando los labios de Draco se arquearon en una sonrisa.

Y entonces Draco _se echó a reír_ , y Merlín, el aliento de Harry quedo atrapado en su garganta. Fue completamente inesperado y desconocido. La luz de la mañana iluminaba el cabello de Draco como un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza, y la expresión inusualmente abierta—una que Harry habría negado con vehemencia de que algún día que apareciera en la cara de Malfoy— hizo que Draco se viera hermoso, casi como un Veela volando.

Y Merlín _y_ Godric, Harry sabía lo que significaba que apenas pudiera respirar y que su corazón saltara de _esa_ forma. Significaba que él, que Harry estaba-...

Harry apartó la vista de Draco con fuerza. Ni siquiera podía _pensarlo_ , solo sentirlo, saberlo y temerlo.

 _"Está bien, Harry, solo... ignóralo. Draco es un amigo. Tu flechazo por él se irá. Los otros enamoramientos se fueron, ¿no? Tú... sentiste eso por Cho y por Ginny, pero ya no, ¿verdad? Se irá. Lo_ hará _."_

Este 'enamoramiento' fue solo un producto de estar cerca de Draco con más frecuencia. La prisa de hacer un nuevo amigo. Eso es _todo_.

Draco volvió a pasar junto a él, sonriendo.

Harry tragó, tratando de recordar sus jugueteos habituales.

— ¡Realmente solo quería un vuelo ligero!— gritó Harry después de Draco. Draco solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Y le sacó la lengua.

La boca de Harry se abrió, incrédulo.

—Oh, entonces será así. ¿Verdad?— Y se inclinó sobre su escoba y aumentó su velocidad, persiguiendo la risa de Draco por el campo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¹ Acá la frase original era "dobbing in", que es una forma inglesa para 'delatar', quise conservarlo como jerga pero después de averiguar que lo que más se asemejaba era el 'ortiba' u 'ortibar' (muy diferente a 'ortiva') de mi país, no concordaba bien; así que lo mantuve en un español más neutral.

² Es cuando algo o alguien da un impulso para tomar velocidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningun fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por bafflinghaze de Ao3.

* * *

Con Halloween acercándose al final de la semana, Hogwarts se animó y el Gran Comedor estaba repugnantemente decorado. Draco, sin embargo, solo apreció las golosinas previas a Halloween que los elfos domésticos le daban cuando estaba solo en las cocinas.

En contraste, los sueños de Harry empeoraban. A veces, todo lo que Draco podía ver era oscuridad, y las mismas emociones de los sueños— _culpa, dolor, desesperación_ —se filtraban en él. Sabía que Harry estaba allí, en alguna parte, pero Draco no podía encontrarlo, y ninguna canción parecía llegarle.

Y las veces que Draco podía extender su mano, atraía a Harry a su abrazo, y el moreno dejaba de llorar, pero permanecía callado, tenso.

Draco se enteró de que Prongs era James Potter, Moony era el profesor Lupin; Draco se enteró de Tonks—otra prima que nunca conoció—y de la muerte de Fred Weasley.

Draco se vio a sí mismo en esos sueños. Viendo la tortura. Torturando.

Siempre se despertaba con la cabeza de Harry debajo de su mentón, su cara mojada en lágrimas. A veces, Harry susurraba dormido "Lo siento".

 _"No es tu culpa",_ pensó Draco con fiereza. " _No lo es"._

* * *

En el momento en que aparecieron las primeras decoraciones para Halloween, los pensamientos incómodos de Harry sobre Draco desaparecieron rápidamente. Comenzó a vagar por las noches de nuevo y nunca se despertó lo suficientemente temprano como para acompañar a Draco a las cocinas.

La fiesta de Halloween le dio dolor de cabeza a Harry. Las caras sonrientes de todos, las charlas alegres hicieron que se pusiera huraño y enojado. Se escapó, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Hermione contra su espalda, pero _no podía_ soportar toda la jodida felicidad, ¿no sabían que sus padres habían muerto ese día, diecisiete años atrás?

Gruñó, mientras esquivaba otro grupo de estudiantes que bebían alcohol ilegalmente. Los estudiantes y los fantasmas llenaron los pasillos de Hogwarts con demasiado ruido, dejando a Harry sin ningún lugar donde deambular. Llegó a la sala común de octavo año y subió las escaleras. Sin embargo, calmó sus pasos cuando entró en el dormitorio porque las cortinas de Malfoy estaban abiertas.

 _"Incluso en Halloween, Malfoy sigue su horario."_

Harry se dejó caer sobre su cama.

No podía recordar mucho a su mamá: temía tener recuerdos falsos, evocados por sus sueños y las fotos de ella que había visto. Pero estaba seguro de que un recuerdo era cierto. Estaba a salvo, cálido en los brazos de su madre, su aroma envolviéndolo. Su voz era una canción de cuna, y Harry sintió que dormía en un sueño...

Y luego venía el caos. Estaba Voldemort, y podía oír el grito de su madre, y podía ver la maldición asesina volar hacia él, en un verde enfermizo, y...

 _"¡No, no, no!"_

Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de un cálido abrazo y pensó que tal vez—tal vez era su _madre_ abrazándolo— y la Guerra y Voldemort eran solo un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño. Su madre había muerto.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron. Harry vio el breve destello de cabello rubio-blanco, y sintió que el dolor se aliviaba, enterrando su cabeza en la mano que lo acariciaba, su rostro en el pecho acurrucado junto a él. La persona olía a té y papel, y una especie de almizcle masculino.

 _"Es Draco"_ comenzó a pensar, pero el resto de los pensamientos se alejaron cuando sintió y escuchó el suave zumbido de la canción de las estrellas.

* * *

El sueño de Harry horrorizó a Draco. Harry recordó a su madre muriendo. Harry recordó el golpe de la maldición asesina.

Draco se odiaba a sí mismo. Había dejado que Harry durmiera en su cama, lo había abrazado mientras dormía sin su consentimiento. Draco era un _jodido_ Mortífago, uno de los seguidores de la misma persona que _mató_ a los padres de Harry. El Señor Oscuro fue la causa directa de las mismas muertes que destrozaron a Harry por dentro, y Draco había seguido a ese hombre; se había inclinado ante ese hombre, tenía su marca permanentemente quemando en su brazo.

Puso el agua de la ducha lo más caliente que pudo, pero sin importar cuantas veces se frotara, no eliminaba el asco que sentía.

Harry estaba durmiendo cuando Draco se fue a las cocinas.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, estirándose en su propia cama, la luz del sol entraba, bastante tarde por la mañana.

Despertarse en los brazos de Draco parecía un sueño extrañamente bueno. Un rubor de vergüenza llenó su estómago. Él no estaba... _no._

 _No podía_ comenzar a soñar con ese tipo de cosas.

El dolor en su pecho se sentía físico, pero estaba bien; no se suponía que fuera feliz el día que visitaría las tumbas de sus padres.

* * *

Tan pronto como pudo, Draco salió de Hogwarts. En el momento en que dejó los escudos anti-aparición, se apareció en la sala de recepción privada de la mansión. Draco apenas había comenzado a relajarse cuando una entusiasta Pansy lo asaltó rápidamente.

— ¡Draco! Te hemos extrañado _mucho_. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres transferirte? — dijo rápidamente, casi sin respirar.

Pansy retrocedió lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera ver a Blaise. Draco los había extrañado _tanto_ , ¿Pero dónde estaba...?

Ella siguió su mirada.

—Greg todavía está en la reserva— frunció el ceño hacia Blaise. —Blaise, ¡no te quedes ahí parado! Merlín, deberías verlo en Beauxbaton...

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Pansy arrastraba a Draco hacia él.

—Deja al hombre respirar, Pans. — dijo Blaise.

Draco sintió que su tensión se desvanecía. Estaba a salvo aquí. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su garganta se contrajo de inmediato y se atragantó.

Pansy se preocupó de inmediato; incluso Blaise frunció el ceño.

— ¿Volvió la maldición?— cuestionó Pansy. Extendio su mano para examinar su mandíbula, y Draco la dejó.

— ¿Lo es?— Pansy repitió.

Draco cerró los ojos y asintió.

Pansy frunció el ceño y colocó un mechón de cabello de Draco detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Cuando sucedió? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Levantó su varita, y ante sus asentimientos, lanzó un _Legilimens_ modificado.

— _"Cuando volví a Hogwarts. No quería preocuparlos, no se podría haber hecho nada mientras estaba en Hogwarts."_

Pansy suspiro.

—Si tú lo dices. Tía Cissa nos está esperando en el invernadero norte para el té de la mañana.

—Tu padre también está allí, Draco— advirtió Blaise.

— _"Estaré bien."_

Pansy le dio a Draco una media sonrisa y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de Draco y Blaise.

El invernadero norte estaba bellamente iluminado por el sol, y los suaves hechizos atmosféricos evitaban que la habitación se sobrecalentara. Draco podía sentir el zumbido de la magia de su Madre sobre ellos. Ella y su Padre estaban sentados en la mesa. Les asintió respetuosamente hacia los dos.

—Draco. — dijo Narcissa. Ella se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó. — ¿Como estás, cariño?

Draco aspiró su aroma y, por un momento, el fuerte contraste entre allí y Hogwarts hizo que le picaran los ojos. Cuando él no respondió, ella le puso una mano en la mejilla.

— ¿Draco?

Miró rápidamente a Pansy.

—La maldición. — dijo ella con amargura.

— ¡Draco!— Narcissa presionó sus manos contra las mejillas de Draco, revisando su boca y su garganta. — ¿Es la mismo?

—Creo que sí. — respondió Pansy por él. — ¿Todavía tenemos todos los...?

Su Madre asintió, determinada.

—Si. — Guió a Draco a una silla. —Siéntate, Draco. Ten un poco de té.

Draco apenas asintió antes de que su Madre le diera un beso ausente y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, ordenándole a Pansy que la siguiera. Salieron de la habitación, y él sabía que volverían pronto, con libros y pociones. Incluso su _Padre_ se puso a ello, llamando a los elfos domésticos y hojeando rápidamente un pesado tomo.

Draco trató de ayudar, una vez, pero Pansy lo empujó con mucha insistencia.

—Ten paciencia, Draco. — le reprendió en broma.

Después de eso, Draco se sentó (im)pacientemente y bebió su té, y Blaise se sentó a su lado, arrasando con los pasteles que trajeron los elfos domésticos.

Su Padre emitió un sonido triunfante y caminó rápidamente hacia Draco. Arqueó una ceja hacia él, a modo de permiso, antes de lanzar un hechizo en su dirección. El hechizo hormigueó, y Lucius asintió.

—Es la misma maldición. — anunció con fuerza.

—Entendido. — dijo Narcissa, del otro lado de la habitación.

Su Padre asintió con la cabeza hacia Draco una vez más y cerró su libro. Puso una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio no sabía qué decir, tampoco su Padre, al parecer. Al final, Narcissa llamó a Lucius. Y dándole un apretón, se volvió y se acercó a ella.

Draco tragó saliva y dejó la taza de té. Pasar de estar rodeado de estudiantes en Hogwarts, donde aún se sentía solo, para después finalmente estar en presencia de personas que no lo ignoraban, no lo atacaban—Padre, Madre, Pansy e incluso Blaise— Se sintió abrumado momentaneamente por el sentimiento. Las cartas no fueron suficientes para convencer a Draco de que todavía se preocupaban por él.

Pero esto lo hizo.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Hermione y Ron acompañaron a Harry a Godric's Hollow. Harry deseaba encarecidamente que lloviera, pero el cielo seguía siendo plano en conjunto con el suelo seco.

Renovaron los hechizos protectores alrededor de las tumbas, y Harry dejó una serie de flores blancas: rosas, crisantemos y lilas. Silenciosamente, Hermione y Ron se alejaron, dándole a Harry algo de privacidad.

El sueño se había repetido en la mente de Harry desde que despertó. El calor de su mamá, su aroma, su voz. La maldición asesina.

Draco.

Se sentía tan mal soñar con Draco. Se sentía como... profanar el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, y se sintió mal por disfrutar el sueño del abrazo de Draco.

¿Por qué las pesadillas no podían detenerse aún después de que terminara la guerra? Después de todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sacrificado, ¿No podía ser simplemente _normal_? ¿Ir a la escuela, quejarse de las clases y preocuparse por una novia?

En cambio, seguía teniendo pesadillas, y Draco aparecía en las pesadillas, y se estaba haciendo amigo de Draco, pero el rubio nunca hablaba con él, y los Slytherins estaban siendo atacados—

Eventualmente, Hermione puso una mano sobre su brazo.

— ¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a almorzar en la casa de la señora Tonks? — dijo en voz baja.

Harry asintió brevemente, no confiaba en su voz.

Hermione le palmeó el brazo comprensivamente.

—Ron y yo iremos primero a la Madriguera. Nos encontraremos en Hogsmeade a las cuatro, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si. —Harry forzó a sus labios a sonreír.

Hermione no parecía convencida, pero soltó su brazo.

—Muy bien, Harry. — Regresó a donde estaba Ron, y después de que ambos saludaron, la pareja se apareció del cementerio.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se sintiera listo para aparecer en la casa de Andrómeda.

Aterrizó justo delante de la puerta principal, y se sorprendió al escuchar varias voces desde adentro. Cuando llamó, la puerta se abrió de inmediato, revelando a Andrómeda.

Ella le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

— Hola, Harry. Justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

—Hola, Andrómeda. — Harry cautelosamente intervino. — ¿Quiénes estan...?

Andrómeda sonrió.

—Todos están en el comedor. Puedes colgar tu abrigo aquí...

Harry siguió sus instrucciones distraídamente. Las voces sonaban vagamente familiares.

—Narcissa está aquí con su hijo, Draco, y algunos de sus amigos. — Andrómeda miró a Harry. —Espero que no te moleste. Leí en los periódicos que tú y Draco han dejado atrás sus rivalidades.

 _"¡¿Draco?!"_

¿Draco estaba aquí?

Andrómeda parecía ajena a la crisis mental de Harry cuando la condujo al comedor.

Alli estaban Teddy, la Sra. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini.

Pero en el momento en que vio a Draco, se sintió imposibilitado de apartar la mirada. A diferencia de Harry, Draco no parecía sorprendido de verlo.

— ¡Harry está aquí!— anunció Andrómeda alegremente. —Toma asiento, Harry, que yo traeré el almuerzo.

Harry parpadeó y la miró con incertidumbre. Ella le dirigió una mirada alentadora.

Zabini se levantó. Miró a Harry solo brevemente antes de dirigirse a Andrómeda.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

Andrómeda asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Parkinson, que había estado acunando a Teddy, se acercó a Harry primero.

—Potter. Largo tiempo.

Harry asintió sin saber qué decir. Aceptó a Teddy, y se sintió aliviado cuando Teddy balbuceó, agarrando su ropa con entusiasmo. Harry dejó que el pequeño puño de Teddy se agarrara de su dedo.

—Hola, Teddy— dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué no se sienta, señor Potter?— Dijo la Sra. Malfoy, indicando la silla frente a Draco.

—Er, sí, gracias. — Harry sintió que se sonrojaba bajo sus miradas. Se ocupó de ganar la atención en Teddy, mientras trataba desesperadamente de no escuchar la conversación de Parkinson con los dos Malfoy.

—Hogwarts está completamente pasado de moda y hasta diría atascado en el tiempo— se quejaba Parkinson. —Deberían dejarte ir fuera del campus todas las semanas.

Hubo una extraña pausa antes de que Parkinson continuara, suspirando dramáticamente.

—Hogsmeade no es París, pero es mejor que ver las mismas malditas paredes todo el tiempo. ¡Pensé que me volvería loca!

—Lenguaje, Pansy—, dijo la Sra. Malfoy, la diversión teñía su tono de voz mientras miraba hacia Teddy. —Los niños repiten hasta las cosas más extrañas, sin importar cuán pequeños sean.

Hubo ese extraño silencio de nuevo. Parkinson resopló.

—Draco, vamos a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad _fuera_ y no aceptaré un no por respuesta... ¡Hey!

Harry levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Draco golpear a Parkinson en el hombro. Ella rodó los ojos hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con Harry.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, solo un poco, hacia él.

—Potter. ¿Cómo está Hogwarts?

Harry parpadeó, momentáneamente en blanco.

—Bien, supongo. Nadie quiere matarme este año, así que sí, bien.

Parkinson le echó una mirada a Draco. Él debió haber enviado a Parkinson algún tipo de mensaje, porque ella se enderezó y enfrentó a Harry nuevamente.

—Solo... quiero disculparme por lo que hice durante la guerra. Por intentar ofrecerte al Señor Oscuro.

—No, bien. Es decir, entiendo. — dijo Harry a toda prisa. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia Draco, que aún no había dicho una palabra.

La señora Malfoy levantó una ceja.

— ¿Desea hablar con Draco en privado, Sr. Potter?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando Draco puso los ojos en blanco hacia su madre.

—N-no, está bien. Llámame Harry. — Harry jugueteó con el dobladillo de su jersey. —Señor Potter suena un poco raro. —se encontró con los ojos de Parkinson, luego con Draco. —Harry— repitió.

La señora Malfoy asintió.

—Harry, entonces. En tal caso, por favor, llámame Narcissa.

Parkinson dio un gran suspiro.

— _Está bien_. Ya que eres amigo de Draco. Pero si te llamo Harry, llamame Pansy.

Draco sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Parkinson— Pansy— en el hombro. Pansy frunció el ceño a Draco, y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa para dirigirse a Harry.

—Dime, Harry, ¿cómo te convenció Draco para que te hechizara?

— ¿Qué?—Harry miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco le dio a Harry una mirada de disculpa y volvió su cabeza hacia Pansy con rigidez.

Pansy tocó a Draco, luciendo incómodo.

— ¿Qué?

—D-Draco no me _hechizó_ nada.

Pansy miró de un lado a otro entre Harry y Draco sospechosamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le hablaste? No escribiste todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Un sonido ahogado vino de Draco. Risa ahogada, se dio cuenta Harry.

— ¿Qué es? Dime. — Pansy empujó a Draco un poco más, pero él negó con la cabeza hacia la mesa. De repente, ella resopló. —Bien, no me digas.

Draco tocó el brazo de Pansy. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia Harry otra vez.

—Draco quiere lanzar un hechizo de Legilimancia. —Sus ojos se posaron en Draco y luego en Harry. —No es que tengas que hacerlo. En serio, sin embargo, es extraño ser tu boca, Draco— agregó Pansy con un gemido. —No es que no pudieras hablar _ahora_.

—No, está bien— interrumpió Harry. —Puedes hacerlo— agregó rápidamente, antes de darse cuenta de que no quería que Draco leyera sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su cabeza zumbaba. ¿Escuchó a Pansy correctamente? ¿Draco _no_ podía hablar antes?

Draco levantó su varita con una pequeña sonrisa que detuvo los pensamientos de Harry. Los ojos y la frente de Harry se estremecieron por un momento, pero vagamente, se dio cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a la Legilimancia de Snape.

— _"No te preocupes, no puedo leer tus pensamientos."_

Harry se sobresaltó.

—Wow, eso fue—frunció el ceño. —Extraño.

Pansy agitó su mano despectivamente.

—Te acostumbrarás. ¡Ahora aquí viene la comida!

Teddy se retorció en los brazos de Harry ante la exclamación, por lo que Harry lo movió casi en posición vertical para ver a Andrómeda y Zabini— Blaise, supuso Harry— entrar en la habitación con platos y cuencos de comida.

—Sírvanse ustedes— dijo Andrómeda cálidamente. —Solo necesito regresar y tomar el almuerzo de Teddy.

—Potter— dijo Blaise, mientras dejaba la ensalada cerca de Harry.

—Es por nombres ahora— dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras. —Por lo tanto él es Harry y tú eres Blaise.

Blaise levantó las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

—Blaise, ¿hm? Me preguntaba cómo me llamaba.

Era lo más extraño sentir la risa de diversión de Draco en su mente.

— _"Blaise, corta el pastel."_

—Sí, Blaise. Yo quiero un poco de ensalada también— agregó Pansy, sonriendo.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, pero de buena gana hizo lo que le pidieron.

—He sido degradado a sirviente— dijo con fingida tristeza. — ¿Tía Cissa?

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Blaise— dijo, aceptando el plato cargado.

—¿Y tú, Harry? — Blaise preguntó.

Harry asintió mansamente.

* * *

Sin embargo, una vez que Andrómeda regresó, la mayor parte de la conversación se centró en ella y Narcissa. Harry se puso a comer comiendo y jugando con Teddy. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lanzar miradas a Draco, que parecía estar devolviendo miradas ligeramente culpables.

Cuando concluyó el almuerzo, Andrómeda levantó a Teddy de los brazos de Harry.

—Es hora de la siesta de Teddy — dijo. — ¿Por qué no vas a hablar en privado con Draco?

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?— dijo Harry dando un paso defensivo hacia atrás.

Andromeda y Narcissa compartieron una mirada.

—Draco, lleva a Harry al estudio, ¿quieres, cariño?— Dijo Narcissa, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Draco.

— _"Sí, Madre"_ — era la voz de Draco en la cabeza de Harry. — _"Vamos Harry, será mejor hacer lo que dicen."_

—Supongo que sí...— dijo Harry. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaremos en el salón, Draco— dijo Pansy. Ella y Blaise ya estaban en camino.

En el estudio, Draco se apoyó contra la mesa y Harry contra la puerta cerrada.

— _"Madre y tía Andrómeda quieren que hablemos, así que supongo que deberías hablar."_ — dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

Sin embargo, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero esa es la cuestión, ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿De qué estaba hablando Parkin- ehm, Pansy?

Draco tragó visiblemente.

—Dolor de garganta. — Hizo una mueca, y Harry también. Su voz era seca y áspera.

Harry se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia Draco.

—Pero no es porque hayas estado enfermo durante el último mes, ¿verdad?

— _"No, yo..."_

— ¿Si?— Pregunto Harry. Draco hizo una mueca.

— _"Fue una maldición. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, mi garganta se cerraba."_

— ¿Qué?— Harry había cruzado la habitación ahora, parado a pocos pasos de Draco. —Eso es terrible. ¿Quién haría eso? ¿Y cómo haces magia?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— _"Magia no verbal. Está bien, la maldición se ha roto. Solo que mi garganta está un poco áspera ahora."_

Harry _no_ había acabado con eso.

—Me siento como un maldito idiota. Debería haber sabido que no podías hablar, si pudieras...

—Oh por favor, ¡Jódete!1

—Sí, sí, y todas esas veces que fingí ser tú— Harry se sonrojó. —Debo haber sonado realmente estúpido.

— _"Por mucho que odie decir esto,_ no _eres un idiota. No había razón para que lo supieras, y nunca te lo dije."_ —Había una luz extraña en los ojos de Draco cuando cruzó la última distancia entre ellos. Extendió la mano, tocando a Harry ligeramente. — _"Y yo... aprecio mucho lo que hiciste. Gracias."_

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, más cerca que nunca, una mirada llena de destellos grises y plateados. De repente, se dio cuenta de la altura de Draco, apenas más alto que él, haciendo que Harry inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien— susurró Harry finalmente.

Draco se alejó, y Harry trató de no seguir su calor. Buscó algo que decir.

—Sobre la maldición...

— _"¿De verdad quieres saber sobre la maldición?"_

—Sí— dijo Harry con fuerza.

Draco lo miró con recelo.

— _"¿Tengo tu silencio? ¿Para no salir corriendo y hacer algo ridículamente heroico después?"_

* * *

Draco pudo ver al moreno luchando por decir que sí. Había razones por las que Draco no se lo había contado, y una de ellas era evitar ser el proyecto de lástima de Harry Potter.

—Esta bien— Dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el nido de pájaros que tenia por pelo en la cabeza. —No se lo diré a nadie. Y no saldré corriendo. A menos que me dejes — agregó.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— _"Lo digo en serio. Te tendré que reservar una maldita cena personal con el calamar gigante si es necesario."_

Harry lo miró desafiante.

—Lo digo en serio también.

— _"Por supuesto que sí."_

Draco se volvió y se sentó en el sofá. Era demasiado blando para su gusto, y luchó por relajarse. Después de un momento, Harry se unió a él.

— _"Fue después de los juicios. Entre la hora en la que me devolviste mi varita."_ — Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared del fondo. — _"No todos querían que me liberaran."_

Harry se movió a su lado.

—Yo-

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— _"Tú, Potter, no cuentas. La mayoría de las personas no tienen complejo de héroe."_ — Draco podía recordarlo claramente.

Todavía estaba aturdido cuando le dijeron que no iría a Azkaban y por el calor familiar de su varita —una varita que aún lo reconocía a pesar de su breve paso en la mano de Potter — el moreno se había ido rápidamente, justo después de que Draco hubiera forzado un agradecimiento a pedido de su madre.

Hubo muchos alaridos y muchos gritos. Los guardias lo habían rodeado a él y a sus padres, para acompañarlos fuera de la sala del tribunal y a la chimenea con Flu más cercana. Pero los guardias no fueron lo suficientemente vigilantes. O tal vez fue uno de ellos quien lo lanzó.

 _—_ _"Después de que te fuiste, alguien lanzó un hechizo. Me golpeó. Podrían haber estado apuntando a mi padre, pero me golpeó en el brazo. Fue solo un breve ardor, y en el caos, no noté nada más." —_ Draco tomo un respiro.— _"Los guardias nos empujaron a través de la Flu, y Madre gritó nuestra dirección. Y luego, cuando intenté hablar... comencé a ahogarme."_

Draco se volvió hacia Harry y se sorprendió de que su mirada se fijara tan firmemente en él. Draco trató de relajarse, de romper la tensión.

— _"Todo fue bastante impactante y aterrador, te lo aseguro. Tenía que escribir cosas, o que me lanzaran Legilimancia cuando quisiera decir algo. Yo, por supuesto, finalmente encontré esta Legilimancia inversa modificada, y me volví increíblemente_ fantástico _en la magia no verbal."_ — Draco miró a Harry deliberadamente. — _"Puedes aplaudir, plebeyo."_

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y aplaudió complacientemente.

—Increíble— agregó.

Draco asintió imperiosamente y continuó cuando Harry dejó de aplaudir.

— _"Entonces nosotros, Padre, Madre y yo, encontramos la maldición y determinamos la cura. Para poder hablar cuando regrese en septiembre a Hogwarts."_

—Me dijiste 'Potter' en la fiesta de bienvenida— dijo Harry lentamente.

— _"Si."_

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron.

—Entonces alguien te lanzó la maldición otra vez. Tal vez la misma persona o grupo de personas.

Draco asintió de mala gana. Se dirigía al primer desayuno en Hogwarts. Un grupo de séptimos años surgió por detrás y el resto era pasado. Draco rodó los hombros y se levantó.

 _—_ _"Ahora ya sabes la historia. Creo que fue suficiente charla por hoy."_

—Pero-... no puedes dejarlo-...— protestó Harry, siguiendo rápidamente a Draco. —Si no fueras tan asombroso con los no verbales, casi estarías sin magia.

— _"Sin duda, esas eran sus intenciones."_ —Draco se volvió bruscamente. — _"Mira, se acabó. Puedo hacer magia, puedo hablar y su plan falló miserablemente. No hay nada más que pueda pedir. Y tú diste tu palabra, Harry."_

Harry se sobresaltó, sus ojos verdes se abrieron.

—Pero-

— _"Diste tu palabra."_

Harry se desinfló visiblemente.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Sus hombros se encorvaron y su cabeza se inclinó lo suficiente como para mirar a Draco a través de sus pestañas.

Draco fue golpeado con la imagen de Harry en sus sueños. Derrotado. Manso. Estaba muy lejos de la persona que estaba frente a él, pero era un recordatorio de la horrible infancia de Harry y perdió la resolución de responder.

— _"Mira, Harry, solo quiero pasar el año escolar. —_ Draco resopló. — _"Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no me importaría tener al Salvador del Mundo Mágico como mi guardaespaldas personal. Tendrás que seguirme, siempre a medio paso detrás de mí a la izquierda y vigilando a los malvados. Y por la noche, tendrás que pararte fuera de la puerta y estar atento a más malhechores, y a la hora de las comidas, tendrás que probar mis platos en caso de que hubiera veneno y-..."_

Harry rió con fuerza.

—Está bien, entendido, su Alteza.

Draco sonrió de lado.

— _"Me gusta eso. Puedes seguir llamándome Alteza. O tal vez Su Majestad. O Draco Malfoy, el mago más grande de la Tierra."_

—Quizás —dijo Harry dudosamente, pero estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

* * *

Después de eso, regresaron a la sala de estar, donde Andrómeda ya estaba preparando un juego de mesa mágico. Harry se la pasó sorprendentemente bien, incluso si Andrómeda les pateaba el trasero a todos por completo. Una vez que Teddy se despertó, Andrómeda y Narcissa se retiraron mientras Harry y los Slytherins (o, ex-Slytherins) entretuvieron a Teddy. Los ganadores estaban determinados por el color de cabello que tenía Teddy, pero era difícil saberlo, ya que Harry, Blaise y Pansy tenían cabello negro.

Harry estaba reacio a irse primero. Después de todo, ¿quién sabía _qué_ planearían esos tres en el momento en que Harry se fuera? Pero finalmente, el tiempo se acortó y Harry tuvo que irse.

— ¿Vendrás en Navidad, no? ¿Harry? —Andrómeda preguntó, llevando a Harry a la puerta.

—Si. —Harry sonrió. Andrómeda le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Fue bueno verte hoy. Ahora cuídate.

—Lo haré. — prometió Harry, y se volvió en el acto, apareciendo en Hogsmeade.

* * *

— ¡Harry, casi llegas tarde! —Hermione fue la primera persona que vio.

—Pero _no_ llegó tarde— intervino Ron, rodando los ojos. Hermione lo ignoró.

— ¿Te divertiste con la señora Tonks?"

—Si. —Ante las caras expectantes de Hermione y Ron, Harry dio más detalles. —Narcissa Malfoy también estaba allí, junto con Dra-...— ¿Podría llamarlos por sus nombres? _Sí_ , pensó con firmeza. —Draco, Pansy y Blaise.

Ron enrojeció.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora usamos nombres de pila?

—No son tan malos cuando no quieren lastimarte. O con Teddy en medio de ellos —dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y luego sonrió.

—Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien. Todos los demás ya están en Cabeza de Puerco.

Harry asintió y se contentó con seguir su paso.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, y es utilizado como entretenimiento. Traducción autorizada por "bafflinghaze" de Ao3.

 **Notas:**

Por si tienen confusión con los tipos de diálogos:

\- " _Cursiva con comillas y el guión —_ ", diálogos/pensamientos de Draco en la mentes de los demás

\- _"Cursiva con comillas",_ pensamientos de cualquier personaje.

* * *

Harry no había olvidado las palabras de Draco del sábado por la tarde. Había personas en la escuela que habían atacado al rubio, él mismo había sido testigo de un ataque.

De acuerdo, ese grupo de estudiantes iba listo a atacar a dos Slytherins más jóvenes, pero se habían concentrado en atacar a Draco también.

— _"¡Yo... la atrapé! ¡Gané, Potter!"_ — El alegre pensamiento de Draco llenó la mente de Harry, obligándolo a regresar al presente. Draco levantó la agitada Snitch de práctica, y esta brilló a la luz de la mañana, al igual que su cabello.

Harry voló hacia Draco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tendrás que vencerme por cada vez que te gané. — Levantó la mano y fingió contar con seriedad. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo una vez durante Segundo año, y otra vez en Segundo año, y-…

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

— _"No me dejaste ganar a propósito, ¿verdad?"_

— ¡Merlín, no!— Harry replicó. Se lanzó, agarrando el puño de Draco y quitando la Snitch. — ¡Voy a ganarte tantas veces que nunca me igualarás en toda tu vida!

— _"¡Oh, quisieras Potter!"_ — Draco golpeó su escoba contra la de Harry. — _"Suelta la snitch."_

Harry obedeció, desenroscando su puño. La Snitch inmediatamente se alejó de ellos.

—Listos-…

— _"¡Ya!"_ —Draco lo interrumpió. Pasó por encima de Harry, dejando al moreno atrás con su turbulenta ráfaga.

* * *

Jugaron cuatro juegos en total: dos victorias para Draco, dos para Harry, y se derrumbaron en el campo completamente agotados. Draco tuvo la Snitch una vez más, sonriéndole contagiosamente a Harry, lo que lo hizo sonreir.

—Ninguna de tus pérdidas han sido compensadas. Será mejor que volvamos a jugar la próxima semana, ¿no te parece?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sonriendo de todos modos. Levantó el brazo, apuntando la Snitch al cielo y mirándola contemplativamente. Harry, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Draco, sonrojado y desaliñado.

Un aplauso repentino arruinó el momento.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y se sentó abruptamente, ya con la mano alcanzando su varita. Harry se levantó con menos gracia. Atravesado por la sorpresa.

Madame Hooch se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo. Detrás de ella, en las gradas, había un puñado de estudiantes. ¿Cuándo habían venido? ¿Qué habían visto? ¿Alguno de ellos había tratado de hechizar a Draco mientras todavía estaban en el _aire_?

— ¡Muy buenos juegos, muchachos!— dijo Hooch entusiasmada. —Hermoso vuelo, Sr. Malfoy, y en plena forma como siempre, Sr. Potter.

Harry la miró, sorprendido por los cumplidos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Draco estaba sorprendido e inseguro.

—Gracias, señora Hooch— dijo Harry torpemente. —No hemos interrumpido en el tiempo de práctica de algún equipo, ¿verdad?

Madame Hooch sonrió afablemente.

—De ningún modo. Me sorprende que el Sr. Malfoy no esté entrenando al equipo de Slytherin.

— _"Dile que no tengo tiempo."_

Harry parpadeó.

—Err, Draco no tiene tiempo. Él... um, quiere concentrarse en sus ÉXTASIS.

Madame Hooch miró entre Harry y Draco con sorpresa.

—Entiendo. — dijo con simpatía. Salió del campo y Harry y Draco la siguieron, escobas en mano.

—Sin embargo, si planean tener juegos de Buscadores más largos, pueden reservar el campo. — dijo Madam Hooch, volviendo a mirarlos. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no vuelven al castillo, muchachos? Deben estar hambrientos después de todo el ejercicio, y creo que el desayuno todavía está disponible.

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Draco.

—Sí, gracias, señora Hooch.

Madame Hooch sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

—Vamos, Draco. — dijo Harry rápidamente.

— _"No esperas que vaya al Gran Salón así, ¿verdad?"_ — Draco hizo una mueca, despegándose la ropa empapada de sudor.

Harry sacudió la cabeza imperioso, riéndose de la expresión de disgusto de Draco.

—Me tientas, pero no. Puedes ir al baño.

— _"Gracias a Dios."_ _—_ suspiró Draco dramáticamente.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, Harry volvió a mirar el campo de Quidditch, donde aún podía ver las vagas formas de estudiantes en las gradas.

* * *

Draco salió del baño sintiéndose maravillosamente limpio. Harry, que había estado descansando en su cama, se sentó y le dio una mirada extraña.

Miró al moreno deliberadamente.

— _"¿Qué pasa? El baño es tuyo."_

Harry miró hacia otro lado momentáneamente.

—Me preguntaba si vendrías a la Biblioteca conmigo. —De repente se sonrojó y rápidamente agregó —Con Hermione y Ron también. Quiero decir... usualmente estás en la Biblioteca los domingos, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió ausentemente en respuesta a la última pregunta, pero estaba completamente listo para rechazar la oferta de Harry. Puede que _a él_ no le importe su presencia, pero era muy probable que a Granger y Weasley sí. Y luego estaban los fanáticos de Harry. Dadas las caras que Draco vio en las gradas, no se había vuelto más querido saliendo con Harry. Parecía que algunos de ellos lo odiaban aún más por eso.

—Entonces, solo siéntate conmigo-… es decir… ¡Nosotros! A Hermione y Ron no les importará. — Harry no lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo esas últimas palabras.

— _"Preferiría no interrumpir mis estudios."_

Harry se desinfló.

—Oh. ¿Vendrás al Gran Comedor...?

— _"¡No!"_ — Draco se sorprendió de lo alterado que sonó. — _"No. Después de todo, las cocinas es donde se encuentra la mejor comida en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué me conformaría con un desayuno frío y tardío?"_

Harry se enderezó. Tenía una mirada extrañamente determinada en sus ojos.

—Bueno. Iré contigo a las cocinas entonces.

— _"¿Y tus amigos?"_ — dijo Draco, estresado.

—Pueden cuidarse solos.

Draco se ofendió.

— _¿Y yo no puedo? Potter, si tú crees-..."_

— ¡Merlín, no!— Harry se tapó la boca con la mano e inexplicablemente se sonrojó de nuevo. —Solo espérame, Malfoy. — dijo exasperado.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama con fuerza.

— _"Esta bien… idiota."_ _—_ murmurando lo último.

* * *

—Imbécil. — susurró Harry. Se asomó por la puerta del baño justo antes de cerrar, solo para asegurarse de que Draco todavía estaba allí.

Cuando salió de nuevo, el rubio todavía estaba en la habitación, aunque no estaba acostado en la cama. En cambio, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de las sábanas, con esas rocas extrañas dispersas frente a él.

Draco parecía realmente sorprendido por la presencia de Harry, aunque fuera por un breve momento.

Harry miró las rocas. Centelleaban, brillaban y parpadeaban con luz.

—Yo… si no te importa que pregunte-…

— _"Sí me importa."_ _—_ le cortó Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero continuó con determinación.

—¿Para qué son esas rocas?

— _"No es asunto tuyo, y son piedras, no rocas comunes, Cara rajada."_ —Draco arrugo la nariz en un intento de indignación. Harry observó con curiosidad mientras Draco los alineaba a lo largo del alféizar de la ventana. Draco se volvió para mirarlo, con la ceja levantada.

— _"¿Has olvidado tu proclamación de acompañarme a las cocinas? Plebeyos lentos son plebeyos muertos, etcétera, etcétera…"_

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó su bolso ya empacado de su escritorio y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

Draco sonrió, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas con alegría.

— _"En efecto conoces tu lugar, plebeyo."_

Hicieron su camino a las cocinas. Por suerte, Harry no se encontró con nadie con quien estaba obligado a hablar, y el viaje se sintió como las primeras mañanas: solo ellos.

Draco estaba casi insufrible cuando los elfos domésticos les consiguieron un simple té de la mañana en lugar de un desayuno completo.

 _—_ _"Dios mío, Harry, te quedarás sin dientes si comes tantos dulces"_ ¹— dijo Draco, sentado directamente sobre una mesa sospechosamente más pequeña de lo habitual, mientras miraba el plato de pastelitos de Harry mientras tomaba su taza de té.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Había admitido su derrota hace mucho tiempo al tratar de comer tan elegantemente como Draco; y en efecto, estaba _hambriento_ después del Quidditch.

Draco inclinó su cabeza, mirando más allá de Harry. Su rostro se endureció y dijo casualmente:

— _"Tus amigos, quiero asumir."_

Harry rápidamente miró por encima del hombro, pero solo era el Patronus de Hermione.

—Harry, dijiste que nos verías en la biblioteca a las diez y media. Por favor envía un mensaje si algo está pasando. — dijo la nutria.

— _"Bueno, corre."_ — dijo Draco despectivamente.

—Ven a la biblioteca también, Draco.— insistió Harry.

Draco sorbió su té con indiferencia.

— _"Ya dije que no una vez, Potter."_

Harry frunció el ceño, levantándose con un fuerte chillido de su silla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Draco arqueó una ceja y movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, con un poco de brusquedad sin tirar su té.

— _"¿Qué te pasa a ti?"_

 _"¡Me gustas!"_ gritó un pequeño rincón del cerebro de Harry. Sintió que se sonrojaba sin darse cuenta, y _sabía_ que Draco lo podía notar.

—Bien, como quieras. Quédate solo entonces. —espetó Harry en un intento de cubrir su vergüenza. Los ojos de Draco desplomaron su vista al suelo.

— _"Tus amigos están esperando, Potter."_

—Si. Lo están.— Harry arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro violentamente. —Te veré en el almuerzo.

— _"Quizás."_

Harry no tenía ganas de responder, optando por salir de la cocina.

El aire frío lo golpeó como una explosión. Se detuvo, apoyado contra la pared. Su mente y su corazón eran un desastre sangriento. Iba _tan_ bien, él y Draco, y los vuelos... eso significaba que se hundía más en la mierda. Se suponía que no debía enamorarse aún _más_ de Draco. Pero necesitaba protegerlo, pero él odiaría eso, a pesar de sus bromas en lo de Andrómeda. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar más tiempo con el rubio sin pasar más tiempo con él en si?

Harry cerró el puño, pensando seriamente en golpear la pared. Sin embargo, no podía, porque Hermione vería su mano herida, y ella le preguntaría y se preocuparía. Se suponía que no debía preocuparla. Se dio cuenta de que merodear fuera de las cocinas podría hacer que ella se preocupara también. Decidiendo como próximo objetivo _ir a la Biblioteca con Draco_ , Harry finalmente se dirigió hacia allí.

* * *

—Harry.— dijo Hermione. Harry alzó la cabeza, atrapado en el acto.

. —¿Si?— Intentó sonar inocente. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, mirando el trabajo frente a Harry.

—Debe ser al menos la cuarta vez en menos de una hora que abres el Mapa y lo verificas.

—Yo ... _no_.— Harry se cruzó de brazos defensivamente. El mapa se movió sobre su regazo. —He estado escribiendo mi ensayo de Transfiguraciones, tal como querías.

—No, compañero. Se siente como el maldito Sexto año otra vez, tú y ese Mapa .— Ron gimió y luego volvió sus ojos muy abiertos a Harry. —No es ... ¿Malfoy otra vez?— él susurró.

—¡ _No_!— protestó Harry de inmediato. Rápidamente enrolló el mapa y lo metió en su túnica.

—No estoy tan seguro, amigo.— lo miró con escepticismo Ron. Sin embargo Hermione persistió.

—Es Malfoy, ¿no? Escuché que tuviste un juego de Buscadores con él esta mañana.

—¿De verdad?— Exclamó Ron. Sonidos de chistidos² lo rodearon de inmediato, y él se cubrió la boca con culpa.

—La mañana estaba agradable. Y no he tenido un juego en años .— dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Ron asintió distraídamente.

—Entonces, lo venciste, ¿verdad?

—Er,¿Un poco? Todo fue un empate. —La boca de Ron se abrió cómicamente.

—¡¿Un empate?! ¿Cómo demonios consiguió Malfoy la snitch _antes_ de tu?

—No es un mal buscador.— murmuró Harry.

Hermione tocó a Ron antes de que él pudiera responder.

—Suficiente Quidditch. Biblioteca. _Tareas._ — dijo ella. Ron bufó y recogió su pluma otra vez.

—Entendido.— dijo Harry apresuradamente. Acercó los libros e hizo un amago de hojearlos. Hermione asintió apremiante.

Cinco minutos después, Harry se excusó para ir al baño a revisar secretamente el Mapa, _otra vez_.

* * *

Draco no estaba en el Gran Comedor para almorzar, pero eso estaba bien. Harry revisó y él estaba en las cocinas. Después del almuerzo, el trío se movió a la sala común. Harry había revisado rápidamente el Mapa en los baños y descubrió que Draco se había ido a la Biblioteca.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry!— dijo Ron, de alguna manera atravesó la distraída mirada de Harry hacia la salida de la sala común.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? — Ron agitó sus manos sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

—Tu turno. Mira, si no quieres jugar, solo dímelo. Has estado malditamente distraído todo el día .

Harry se frotó los ojos.

—Lo siento.— Hizo un movimiento ausente, y Ron resopló.

—¡Jaque Mate!— Ron se levantó bruscamente y con un movimiento rápido de su varita, empacó el juego de ajedrez.

—¿Ron?

— _Vamos_ a ir con Hermione. Y nos vas a decir _qué_ sucede.

Harry se rió débilmente, tratando de disipar la atmósfera tensa.

— ¿Hermione te dijo algo?—Ron negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Compañero, incluso _yo_ puedo ver que pasa algo.— Ron bajó la voz. —Mira, lo siento, no fui un buen amigo en el pasado.

—No, entiendo por qué. Está bien. —protestó Harry.

—Eso no mejora lo que he hecho.— dijo Ron en voz baja. —Pero somos amigos, ¿verdad? Cuéntanos qué te preocupa y veremos qué podemos hacer .

—Sin embargo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres saber?— dijo Harry secamente. De alguna manera, a pesar de las palabras de Ron, no podía ver que el asunto fuera a ir bien.

—Si, iremos a tu habitación. — dijo Ron con firmeza. Envió un Patronus a Hermione y lo lideró por las escaleras.

Harry lo siguió y con resignación abrió la puerta.

—Tu habitación está ordenada.— silbó Ron.

Harry trató de mirar alrededor de la habitación con nuevos ojos.

Las cortinas de la ventana estaban completamente abiertas, y la habitación estaba bañada por la luz reflejada del cielo. Las piedras de Draco se alinearon en el alféizar de la ventana, espaciadas uniformemente. El lado del rubio de la habitación estaba impecable. Una pila de libros descansaba sobre su mesa. Encima del baúl estaba su bolsa de equipo de vuelo, y su escoba todavía estaba apoyada contra la pared junto al escritorio. La cama de Harry estaba sorprendentemente ordenada: Draco debió haberla hechizado antes de irse a tomar el té de la mañana. Algunas novelas y pedazos extraños de rocas y plumas de colores cubrían la mesita de noche de Harry. Su baúl y su armario estaban cerrados, escondiendo su desorden dentro. El propio escritorio de Harry tenía pergaminos y plumas dispersos, parecía un poco más ordenado que el escritorio de Ron.

—Supongo que sí— dijo Harry dudosamente.

—Lo es.— insistió Ron. Su cabeza giró hacia la puerta, justo cuando Hermione la abrió.

—Recibí tu mensaje.— dijo Hermione sin aliento. —¿Qué sucede?

Harry dirigió una mirada a Ron.

—Nada tan urgente que tuvieras que correr, Hermione.

Ron, sin embargo, dijo triunfante:

—¡Entonces _hay_ algo!

Hermione sonrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás listo para contarnos?

Harry se dejó caer en su cama. De alguna manera quería contarles sobre todo, sobre Draco y los Slytherins (no sobre _él mismo_ , no quería contarle a nadie sobre _él_ ). Pero dudaba que eso fuera lo que querían escuchar. Se volvió hacia ellos, dándoles su sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

—Está todo bien, en serio.

El colchón se hundió ligeramente cuando Hermione se sentó.

—¿Harry? Siempre seremos tus amigos, independientemente de lo que sea.— dijo Hermione. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy ocultando algo?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Compañero, a veces creo que siempre estás ocultando algo. Sé que no lo haces a propósito, en serio. —agregó apresuradamente. —Pero fichar³ constantemente a Malfoy no es exactamente muy sutil.

— ¡No lo estoy _fichando_!—Harry negó acaloradamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Los ojos de Hermione de repente se iluminaron. Harry sintió la anticipación contraerse en su estómago.

—Has estado mucho más feliz últimamente.— dijo Hermione. —Y has dejado de escabullirte por la noches.

La boca de Harry se abrió, pero no pudo decir nada en sí.

—Ustedes sabían.— dijo, demasiado como una pregunta para su gusto. Hermione le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—Sí, lo sabíamos. Pero el punto es que, poco después de detenerte, comenzaste a desayunar en las cocinas.

—Con Malfoy.— agregó Ron amablemente.

—¿Y? Él es mi compañero de cuarto. McGonagall nos dijo 'unidad entre las casas' y todo eso. — dijo Harry tercamente. El no estaba mintiendo. —No veo a dónde van con esto.

Ron se levantó bruscamente. Hermione comenzó a levantarse, alzando un brazo como para pararlo, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba hablando.

—Sabes sobre Seamus y Dean, ¿no? ¿Que se están viendo actualmente? Por eso comparten una habitación juntos. Y conociste al _novio_ de Charlie la última vez en la Madriguera .

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Seamus y Dean?¿Charlie?"_

—Creo que los Dursley son personas del tipo homofóbicas y probablemente te dieron información descaradamente errónea.— dijo Hermione con fiereza. —Está bien si eres gay o bisexual, Harry. Todavía te amaremos. Seguiremos siendo amigos .

Harry sintió su estómago caer y de repente se sintió mareado por el asco y el alivio.

—No soy ... —La negación murió en su garganta. —Yo... tal vez lo soy. — Harry finalmente susurró después de una pequeña pausa.

Su garganta se ahogó y estúpidas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. _Necesitaba_ decir que lo lamentaba, que no podía ser heterosexual como ellos, incluso sin importar cuánto él _quería_ serlo. No estaba preparado para que Hermione lo tacleara y lo abrazara.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry.

La imagen de Hermione siendo su mamá aumentó bruscamente en su mente y se sintió avergonzado. Pero sobre todo, sintió alivio porque Hermione lo sabía y aún podía soportar _tocarlo_.

—De todos modos.— dijo Ron, cuando se acercó y colocó una cálida mano sobre el hombro de Harry. —Si a los Dursley no les gustaban las personas homosexuales, esa es una _razón_ _más_ para estar de acuerdo con eso. Es como un golpe metáforico en sus caras.

Harry sonrió débilmente y se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos. Su amistad se afianzó como una abrasante calidez a su alrededor. Finalmente, Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás. Ron acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama y se sentó.

—Bueno. Ahora podemos hablar de Malfoy —dijo Ron sin rodeos. —Te gusta, obviamente.

—¿Qué?— farfulló Harry.

De repente, se sintió como si todo se moviera demasiado rápido. Acababa de hablar con ellos y querían hablar sobre su… ¿su _enamoramiento_? En el fondo de su mente, podía notar irónicamente que no estaba sorprendido de que de alguna manera supieran de esto también. Ron continuó, ignorando la estupefaccion de Harry.

—Por lo tanto, tenemos que averiguar si a él le gustas.

Harry hizo una mueca pero su corazón latió traidoramente ante la idea de estar con Draco.

—¿ _Quieres_ que esté con Draco?

Fue el turno de Ron de hacer una mueca.

—No sé _por qué_ te gusta, pero ya no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Parece que ha cambiado .

—Y están en un nivel de primeros nombres.— dijo Hermione astutamente. —Y nos dijiste que pasaste algún tiempo con Parkinson y Zabini, así que también estás en buenos términos con sus amigos.

—Pero no está en buenos términos _contigo_. — respondió Harry mirando al pelirrojo. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco estamos en malos términos. Y aparentemente solo habla contigo.

Harry se mordió el labio, la razón por la cual Draco no hablaba, estaba bailando en la punta de su lengua, lista para escaparse. Tenía que aceptar a regañadientes que en el exterior, se veía que era así. Cuando sintió que no traicionaría la confianza de Draco, murmuró:

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieren esto.

—Aparentemente te hace feliz.— dijo Hermione fácilmente. —Y probablemente pelearán, pero Ron y yo peleamos a veces también.

—Nos odiamos.— dijo Harry, levantando las cejas.

—Si esto hubiera sucedido antes, te habría dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de Malfoy. —admitió Hermione. —Y si no fueran amigos, no podría imaginar que suceda.— Ella sonrió maliciosamente. —Pero, serían una buena pareja. Algunas de las chicas piensan eso, aparentemente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es un poco espeluznante. Mira, no quiero hacer nada ahora sobre él, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Nunca_ , si fuera por él y se salía con la suya. Ron sonrió con alivio.

—Eso está bien, amigo. Entonces… ¿Qué tal un juego de Snap Explosivo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Tú, Ronald, no has terminado tu tarea de Pociones, ¿verdad?

Harry se echó a reír ante la repentina expresión de sorpresa de Ron.

—Ehh…— dijo ron debilmente

Al final, Hermione los obligó a ambos a unirse a su sesión de estudio ininterrumpida, y cuando Harry revisó impulsivamente el Mapa, Hermione solo le sonrió con indulgencia y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Harry alcanzó a Draco justo antes de la cena, afuera del pasillo. El rubio simplemente lo miró.

—Sobre esta mañana, lo que dije-…

Draco no respondió, lo que hizo que Harry se tambaleara un poco. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente.

—Eres mi amigo.— dijo con firmeza. Sintió alivio cuando Draco levantó una ceja.

— _"Supongo que soy tu amigo, independientemente de mis opiniones sobre este asunto."_ — dijo secamente.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí. Draco Malfoy, eres mi amigo, te guste o no.— Sacó la mano. —Ahora dame la mano.

El labio de Draco se curvó con diversión. Él asintió y solemnemente estrechó la mano de Harry.

Harry hizo un movimiento de circular con su mano hacia la puerta abierta del Gran Comedor.

—Después de ti.

— _"Imbécil."_ —dijo Draco, pero su voz sonó cariñosa, y entró primero en el pasillo.

Harry le dio a Draco otra sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Los sueños de Harry se sintieron bien esa noche. Se saltaron y deambularon en los últimos días, y Draco.

 _" —'_ _Sí, sí, y todas esas veces que fingí ser tú'_ _—_ _Harry se sonrojó._ _—'_ _Debo haber sonado realmente estúpido.'_

 _—_ _'Por mucho que odie decir esto, no eres un idiota. No había razón para que lo supieras, y nunca te lo dije.'_ _—_ _Había una luz extraña en los ojos de Draco cuando cruzó la última distancia entre ellos. Extendió la mano, tocando a Harry ligeramente._ _—'_ _Y yo... aprecio mucho lo que hiciste. Gracias.' " ⁴_

Miró a Draco a los ojos. En sueños, sentía que no tenía control, y Harry inclinó la cabeza un poco más, con los pies ligeramente inclinados, mientras Draco se inclinaba, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda de y la otra en su mejilla.

Se besaron. No se sentía como algo definible, pero Harry se sintía bien. Se sintió _feliz_.

Se separaron. Draco sonrió, tal como lo había hecho en el campo, y se inclinó para besar a Harry nuevamente.

El sueño continuó, saltando sobre eventos durante todo el día. Pero cuando Harry despertó, fueron los besos lo que más recordó.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco trabajar, y repasó su conversación con Hermione y Ron del día anterior. Sentía como esperanza en su estómago, como si el mundo se estuviera abriendo para él, como cuando supo por primera vez que era un mago.

Él tenía _permitido_ gustar de Draco, de manera platónica-o-tal-vez-más. Además, Hermione y Ron le habían dado lo más parecido a una bendición para salir con él.

Harry debe haber hecho ruido, porque Draco se dio la vuelta. Aún no se había puesto las gafas, pero podía _sentir_ la sonrisa del rubio, sentirla en el borde de su mente donde el hechizo de Legilimancia lo conectaba a él. Y tuvo una repentina realización, en darse cuenta de que a Draco también podría gustarle.

Pasó su día como siempre, pero eso no le impidó sonreír ampliamente cada vez que Draco lo miraba.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¹ La frase original es: "You might have a sweeter tooth than me", los angloparlantes lo utilizan para referirse a alguien con gustos particularmente dulces con respecto a la comida. En español significa literalmente: "Podrías tener un diente más dulce que yo", lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, así que lo cambié por algo más concordante.

² Chistido: Acción de chistar o de llamar a una persona haciendo un sonido parecido a 'sh _'_. (Lo aclaro porque me dió un cortocircuito mental al momento de usarlo, perdonen.)

³ La frase original es "Check out" que es jerga para decir algo así como: 'mirar detenidamente a alguien con intenciones muy obvias', y me pareció que el "fichar" de mi país (que significa lo mismo) servía mejor.

⁴ Acá Harry está rememorando su recuerdo con Draco en la casa de Andrómeda, del capítulo anterior.

 **PD:**

Perdonen la tardanza. Les dejo este capítulo especial que va muy bien para despedir el mes del Orgullo LGBT+. Espero que les haya gustado.

Feliz mes del Orgullo a todxs!


End file.
